Viviendo un pasado, un presente y un futuro contigo
by Criff Summerland
Summary: Jack deberá recrear su leyenda yendo hacia el pasado, pero ¿que pasara si allí se enamora de su primer creyente, un lindo vikingo? No dejará que su primer amor desaparezca por una prometida. Tampoco un largo viaje impedirá su amor. MUY MAL SUMMARY . HiJack- Frostcup. Lemmon mas adelante. The Big Four incluidos.
1. De un dolor de cabeza, al pasado!

_**Hola! Soy Abi, este es mi primer fict ¡Que emoción! espero que les agrade, como soy nueva mi sistema en subir capítulos es bastante malo y cabe aclarar de que mis tildes son malas, pero intentare hacer lo mejor por ustedes! *si es que existen lectores para mi* Un review suyo me cambiaría la vida !**_

_**Una Explicación: MiM es, en ingles, Man In Moon (Hombre de la luna, o luna) **_

_**Bien, los dejo leer!**_

* * *

**Jack pov**

Invierno, frío y poder volar ¿puedo pedir algo mejor? si, que alguien notase que existía. Digo, ¿de que sirve la inmortalidad si estoy solo? Jaimie siempre fue mi mejor amigo pero cuando entro a la secundaria todo cambio. Dejo de hablarme, hasta en un momento pensé que había dejado de creer. Así que, pensé, que lo mejor seria que el siguiera su camino. Aunque me doliera, y mucho. Hace tiempo lo fui a ver y salía de la universidad abrazado de una linda muchacha, me sentí tan feliz por el. Trate de acercarme y el me noto, que feliz me sentí de todavía creyera. El se aparto de su novia y se me acerco en un lugar donde nadie pudiera vernos, me abrazo y me trato como siempre, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en horas. Charlamos un montón y me contó que su novia se llamaba Lisa y que ellos dos, se iban a casar en tres meses, después de graduarse y luego se mudarían a Cuba donde Jaimie y su novia trabajarían muy bien de botánicos, solo había un problema.

Cuba.

Ese lugar ardía como el mismísimo infierno. Yo no podía pasar ahí mas de 30 segundos sin sentirme en un horno. Jaimie dijo que el volvería a Burgess en un par de meses, para vernos y hablar de todo. Pero ya pasaron 5 años y Jaimie no aparece.

**Normal Pov**

''No se porque pienso que el volverá, ya debe tener a su familia y todo'' pensó desanimadamente el albino. Desde que Jaimie se fue, nadie mas supo de Jack, sus amigos como normalmente pasaba, dejaban de creer y cada día que pasaba Jack se sentía peor. No podía enfermarse, era un espíritu. ¿O los espíritus también se enfermaban? Jack no lo sabia, pero pasaban los días y cada vez le costaba mas el volar si cansarse. Esta vez se sintió tan cansado, que decidió tomar una siesta, nunca se había sentido tan mal al volar.

Pero en ese momento la aurora boreal empezó a brillar intensamente, Norte los necesitaba. Jack voló lo mas rápido que pudo, aunque sabia que era bastante lento y su frente sudaba frío, pero, ¿A quien le importaba? seguramente ese llamado de Norte era importante, y el como guardián debía asistir.

Conejo, por su parte, quería morirse y reencarnar en un huevo de pascua, a una semana de Pascuas, UNA SEMANA y ya tenia que ir al polo. Al menos, pensó, no fue tres días antes, como la ultima vez, abrió un agujero en el piso y se puso en marcha hacia el polo.

Tooth voló con un escuadrón de hadas a su alrededor y se fueron hacia allí. En el camino Tooth no dejo de dar indicaciones a las pequeñas, pero ya todas estaban acostumbradas al ritmo del trabajo y Sandy dejo de repartir sueños, preocupado de que pudiera ser Pitch de vuelta, así que, con la arena de los sueños, se armo un par de alas de ángel enormes y empezó su rumbo hacia el polo.

Ya allí.

-DIME QUE NO HA SIDO TU PANZA OTRA VEZ NORTE! PORQUE JURO HACERTE TRAGAR HUEVOS CON QUÍMICOS RADIOACTIVOS - Gritaba desenfrenadamente Conejo. Harto completamente de que se interrumpiera su trabajo, el cual le apasionaba.

- Es algo muy importante conejo, es un tema delicado entre Jack y Mim. - Dijo norte, muy serio.

''GENIAL'' Pensaba Jack, entre que Jaimie lo abandonó y ahora tendría que hablar con Mim, apostaba que seguramente, esos eran sus mejores años.

-Oye, cubito de hielo, te ves bastante mal - interrumpió Conejo, trataba de camuflar su preocupación en un insulto pero...

- Nada me pasa cola de algodón, aunque me vea mal, nunca me veré peor que tu- Dijo Jack con un muy fuerte malhumor, que no era característico en el.

Sandy se acercó y le hizo inclinarse, cuando Jack estuvo a la altura del pequeño hombre, este le toco la frente y luego lo miro preocupado hacia Jack

-¿Que pasa Sandy?- Tooth había dejado de hablarle a las hadas, estaba demasiado preocupada en su pequeño hermanito, como a ella le gustaba llamar a Jack.

Sandy hizo unas figuras en su cabeza que indicaban que Jack tenia la temperatura de alguien normal, eso era malo, siendo que el era de piel fría. Todos, incluido Conejo, entraron en pánico absoluto. Corrían de aquí para allá y gritaban cosas que solo le daban más dolor de cabeza a Jack. Norte estaban estático ante esta situación. Tooth hacia que sus hadas trajeran nieve, conejo sacó unos huevos congelados y Sandy los cubrió con una manta de arena para sueños y los pusieron en la frente de Jack. Hasta que Norte reaccionó e hizo que todos se tranquilizaran.

Norte, su figura paternal, le dio una indicación a Jack de que lo siguiera y lo llevo a una habitación secreta detrás de la gran chimenea. Los demás al ver la situación, entendieron y pensaron lo que ellos había sufrido al pasar ese dolor antes de pasar por detrás de la chimenea. Jack y Norte caminaron un camino bastante oscuro, a comparación de toda la fabrica de juguetes. Al llegar a una gran puerta de madera tallada Norte le dijo a Jack que el debía seguir solo desde allí. Jack asintió y entró.

Una gran habitación blanca que no tenia puertas, mucho menos, ventanas. Solo había una gran mesa y dos sillas y un señor de largos cabellos plateados y ojos grises que invitaban a Jack a sentarse, el cual lo hizo.

-Jack- Dijo con amigable y a la vez seria voz el hombre que vestía de blanco.- En este momento, has encontrado tu centro, como todos los guardianes tendrás que volver al pasado a recrear tu historia.- Dijo muy firme Mim, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de sacar de su boca demasiada información junta.

-¿Que? ¿A que viene mi centro con mi pasado? ¿Recrear mi historia? Mim podrías ser un poco mas explicativo? - Trato de mantener la calma un enfermizo Jack, todavía se sentía mal. Muy mal.

-Tu, Jack, antes de encontrar tu centro, tenias todos tu poderes perfectamente bien. Pero, en el momento que un niño empezó a creer en ti, tu fuerza y poder empiezan a depender completamente de tu leyenda y cuantos niños crean en ti - Mim frunció el entrecejo- Las leyendas no son creíbles si son actuales. Así que iras al pasado a crear tu historia. En ese momento los guardianes serán primerizos así que, seguramente no te los cruces - Explico Mim

¡¿QUE?! - Grito Jack, era costumbre de el gritar cuando no entendía algo que era importante - ¡¿Y SI ME ENCUENTRO A MI MISMO?! ¡¿ Y SI MODIFICO MAL EL PASADO Y HAGO QUE GENTE NO NAZCA?! - Jack estaba en un estado de locura, era demasiada presión en sus hombros.

- Tranquilo Jack, cuando vayas al pasado tu otro yo, no existirá mas - Mim cerro los ojos - Cuando vas al pasado solo habrá una persona que creerá en ti, y hará libros y contará la historia miles de veces y así tu leyenda se expandirá, tu empezaras a vivir desde ese tiempo hasta la actualidad. Cuando llegues este año volverás al polo, para los otros guardianes habrán pasado horas y no se modificaran sus recuerdos, pero para ti años habrán pasado, y la gente creerá en... - Mim no terminó de hablar que Jack cayó desmayado del agotamiento. Mim solo sonrío y envió a Jack al pasado.

* * *

_**Chan Chan CHAAAAAN! por favor dejen reviews amados lectores!**_


	2. Caída desde el cielo

En una isla a doce días al norte de calvario y algunos grados al sur de muere de frío, justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza Hiccup y Toothless iban en su rutina matutina de volar tan alto hasta que Hiccup se quedara sin aire. Dentro de lo doloroso, era divertido.

-Woho!- Gritaba de la emoción Hiccup - ¡Auch!- le había caído una libreta del cielo - ¿Que sera esto? ¡ BAJEMOS! - dio la indicación a su amigo y cayeron en picada a la isla.

''¿Como puede caerse algo mas alto de lo que yo estaba?'' se preguntaba Hiccup al llegar a tierra firme y descansar en el campo preferido de el y Toothless, en el que se encontraron por primera vez. Hiccup nunca fue alguien paciente y mucho menos una persona sin curiosidad así que decidió leer lo que decía el libro, pero al abrirlo empezó a sentir un frío espantoso.

**Hiccup Pov**

Toothless se percato de la nieve espesa que empezó a caer, no era raro que nevara en Berk pero ¿de la nada? ¿Seria obra de la libreta? Así que como acto reflejo miré hacia arriba y vi una persona caer. preocupado por la persona que caía, le hice una seña a Toothless y atrapamos al joven muchacho de cabellos blancos como la nieve en el aire, estaba desmayado, si no es que estaba muerto. Lo coloque entre mis rodillas e hice que su cabeza descansara en mi pecho y decidimos descender. Era ya bastante raro que alguien cayera del cielo como para seguir en el.

Cuando bajamos a tierra mire al joven albino que tenia en mis brazos y un sonrojo cruzó mis mejillas al ver tan hermoso cabello blanco y tan hermosa piel pero me detuve en seco al ver su abrigo ¿Como alguien podría tener una abrigo azul? ademas parecía un chaleco pero ¿por que era tan suave?

Empece a acariciarle el cabello, ni yo se por que. Su respiración empezaba a ser mas tranquila. Sonrió al ver que estaba bien pero... ¡Estoy todo rojo! ¿quien es este chico? ¿por que apoye su cabeza en mi regazo como si fuera una...? ¿princesa? ¿que me pasa? ¿Porque estoy todo rojo? Agh no entiendo nada. Encima de todo tengo una necesidad intuitiva de cuidarlo ¿que? ¿yo dije eso? Oh no, no, no! Esta despertando ¿que hago? Que hermosos ojos tienQUEHAGOTHORSANTOSALVAME. Me esta mirando, creo que me derretiré si sigue mirándome así...

**Jack Pov**

-¿Quien eres?- Fue lo primero que le dije al chico que me sostenía en sus brazos cuando desperté. POR MIM ESTE CHICO ES PERFECTO!

-Wow! Por empezar dime tu quien eres y porque estabas cayendo del cielo- Me dijo sorprendido el hermoso muchacho de ojos verdes. Ese sonrojo ¡Demonios! estaba provocandome ¿Que? ¿Provocandome a que? ¿A besarle? Podría hacerlo, pero NO! Tooth me dijo que los besos se comparten solamente cuando los dos estan dispuestos a amarse...

En un primer momento no entendí lo de caer del cielo, pero lo mejor seria que me presentara formalmente ¿no? debería hacerle saber mi historia.

-Jack- Dije firmemente- Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno- Su cara de sorprendido fue tan linda y tierna que no pude evitar reírme. Ese chico era demasiado lindo.

**Hiccup Pov**

Este tipo esta haciendo una broma bastante mala, encima de todo, se ríe de mi. Pero se lo dejare pasar solamente por su linda sonriNONONO NADA DE ESO! FIRME HICCUP TU PUEDES RESPONDER SECAMENTE A ESO - Ja! si claro, y yo soy un vikingo cazador de dragones- GENIAL. GE-NIAL. Que inteligente de mi parte cambiar la palabra entrenador por cazador soy tan INTELIGENTE! Tierra tragame.

- No te hagas el listo niño, no existen los dragQUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!?- Cuanta gracia malvada del interior me causo cuando vio a Toothless. Cuanta. Al final el no era el único que podía reírse del otro.

-Es mi Dragón, la verdad es que no soy un cazador, soy un entrenador - Dije amablemente, ya todo se había solucionado al reírme de el. - Y yo soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock tercero, un gusto - Dije con una firme sonrisa, aunque me haya mentido sobre lo de ser un espíritu, yo también le dije que era un cazador. TONTO TONTO TONTO. La peor mentira del mundo, pero bueno quedo alli, asi que le dedique una linda sonrisa porque el me estaba provocando a hacerla con su ¿ sonrojo? ¡No puede ser! ¡de la misma manera en la que mis mejillas se tornaron rojas las de el también!

**Normal Pov**

- El gusto es mio, tu nombre es bastante largo eh - Jack empezó a volar con su sonrojo latente, pues ademas de que a una persona tan buena y linda lo rescatara ahora no sentía ningún dolor debido a los creyentes. - Mejor te diré Hic!

- ¿¡COMO PUEDES VOLAR?! ¡ES FANTÁSTICO! - trato de desviar el tema Hiccup al ver a su nuevo ''amigo'' volar, ademas de querer ignorar el comentario sobre ''Hic'' Hiccup estaba seguro de que si lo ignoraba su sonrojo descendería, el cual no lo hizo.

- Tu tienes un dragón, estamos parejos Hic - Se empezó a reír Jack desde las alturas, estaba determinado a hacer sonrojar a Hic. Ya había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo, eso le causo una sonrisa muy grande.

-Entonces si eres un espíritu, eh - Dijo Hiccup mirandolo volar, se sentía tonto al no haberle creído desde un principio. Ademas del sonrojo violento que le causo la sonrisa de Jack

-Es más, soy un guardián - anunció muy orgulloso Jack mientras descendía y se acercaba a Hiccup- Y por lo que veo, tu crees en mi Hic - Al decir estas palabras Jack le congelo la nariz a Hiccup.

- Oye ¡alto! Se me caerá la nariz si la congelas- Decía un divertido hiccup con una nariz helada, Jack sonrió. Ese chico era demasiado tierno para el. Jack sabia lo que era el amor, ya que Tooth se lo explico, e Hiccup cabía perfectamente en la descripción, pero Jack no se conformaría, no creía en eso de amor a primera vista, tendría que averiguar si el amor lo había flechado ¿dificil? si ¿Imposible? no. Ahora el quererlo hacer sonrojar era una necesidad para el guardián.

- ¿Hiccup? ¿A quien le hablas? - Astrid había ido a buscar a Hiccup y como siempre, encontró el lugar donde Hiccup y toothless jugaban de casualidad. Era imposible encontrar ese campo...


	3. Interrogatorio y medio beso

_**Oh dioses! he aquí un nuevo capitulo, no hay muchas aclaraciones pero me ha costado un monton escribirlo, mi meta es llegar a las 2.000 palabras, este no fue el caso. Solo llegue a las 1.654 :_ Mañana intentare escribir hasta las 2.000! Ojala lo logre...**_

_**Los dejo leer!**_

* * *

**Jack Pov**

Quien era esa chica y ¿por que buscaba a Hic? el estaba hablando CONMIGO ¿De que me estoy poniendo celoso? Si Hic y yo no somos nada, bueno que mas da, tengo que resolver todo con un poco de calmPORQUE SE ACERCA TANTO A HIC? tal vez... A Hic le guste ella? en ese caso no intervendría, digo, ella es linda pero ¡nevadas! ¡TIENE UN HACHA! UNA MALDITA Y AFILADA HACHA! Y no pienso dejar a _**MI**_ Hic con una rubia loca, con una maldita hacha. Porque estoy usando un posesivo? ESO NO IMPORTA, EL HACHA!

_***imaginación salvaje de Jack***_

Un ambiente blanco y negro Astrid esta vestida como una mafiosa con un vestido negro y un cigarro en su boca, con la mitad del cuerpo acostado en un sillón rojo, con su hacha, su maldita hacha. Mientras mira a Hiccup que entra con una remera y unos pantalones descosidos y le ordena que se agache y haga de sillón para sus pies, cuando Hiccup desfallece del cansancio Astrid se molesta y le grita:

-TE CORTARE LA CABEZA! - (Esto de que a Tooth le contara tantos cuentos Jack le estaba afectando) y Hiccup grita:

- JACK! Yo siempre te am...- Con lagrimas en los ojos muere dramáticamente.

_***Fin de la imaginación salvaje de Jack***_

**Normal Pov**

NOOOOOOOOO MALDITA PERRA [ N/A : (?) ] Le grito Jack al oído de Astrid, la cual ni se percato. Pero Hiccup si, y se asusto de la acción del guardián y le pregunto con la mirada porque ella no lo notaba.

Jack se sonrojo por la acción que acababa de cometer, pero seguía viendo mal a Astrid. Jack al notar la pregunta de Hiccup simplemente miro con cara aburrida a Astrid y atravesó su cuerpo con una mano, ya le explicaría mas tarde.

**Hiccup Pov**

¿La acaba de atravesar? ¿ Por que Astrid no nota que Jack le acaba de gritar? ¡Es mas! la acababa de atravesar con una mano, sera que... ¿Astrid no pudiera verlo?

-Oye idiota - Astrid me saco de mis pensamientos - ¿A donde miras? estoy aquí, ni siquiera me has saludado, ademas, ¿A quien le hablabas? - Astrid cruzo sus brazos, se nota bastante que esta molesta.

-Hola Astrid, hola Astrid - respondi rápidamente muy nervioso, yo ya sabia que era el peor mentiroso bajo presión - Na-nada, solo estoy hablando con... - No encontraba palabras si le decía a Astrid que hablaba con una persona que cayo del cielo y que ni siquiera ella podía ver, no me trataría como un... ¿loco? No, no, eso no debía pasar. Mucho menos en estas temporadas, odiaría pasar el invierno con Bocon porque papa no confíe en mi juicio.

- TOOTHLESS JAJA -Risa mas falsa que Cruela de vil en una asociación anti-uso de pieles de animales- ¿QUIEN MAS? - desvié los ojos hacia el piso mientras se acariciaba un brazo, normal en mi.

-Raro - me miro Astrid revoleando sus ojos, siempre tan linda *sarcasmo* - bueno así eres tu- se rindió Astrid acostumbrada a mi comportamiento, total yo soy su mejor amigo, me conoce. - Tienes que volver Hiccup, los mayores del pueblo han hecho una conferencia privada y quieren que antes de que empiecen a hablar sobre cosas poco importantes ( Comida, agua, cosas primordiales. Pero ¡que mas da! ¡solo importan las cicatrices! ) como siempre quieren asegurarse que todos estén en sus casas.

-Oh- Dijo Hiccup - Iré en Toothless ¿quieres venir conmigo? - le pregunte amablemente, no se porque sentía un aura maligna que rodeaba Jack y también, puede que sea solo mi imaginación, la espantosa mirada de odio que irradiaba en Astrid. ¿Estaria molesto? Cuando se fuera Astrid le preguntaría. Toothless lo ultimo que quería era moverse en invierno, lo odiaba. Así que se fue a dormir una siesta a su caverna hasta que yo decidiera cuando irnos.

-No tonto, es obvio que vine con Tormentula - Chiflo y Tormentula apareció, se subió a su dragón y finalmente comento - Bien, las revisiones a las casas serán dentro de dos horas, si no estas allí tendrás que ir a la casa de Bocon el invierno entero, tu ya sabes como es esto, ¡Nos vemos!

_- Astrid se va -_

**Normal Pov**

-Oye, ¿es tu novia? - Pregunto seca y celosamente Jack.

- No, claro que no, es mi mejor amiga Astrid ¿porque preguntas?- respondio con una sonrisa Hiccup. Sin saberlo, le quito un peso de encima a Jack.

- No, nada - Suspira. - Así que tenemos dos horas ¿eh? Que podríamos hac- Jack fue interrumpido por un Hiccup con ojos resplandecientes.

-¡RESPONDE MIS PREGUNTAS! ¡POR FAVOR! - Casi suplica Hiccup, tenia mucha curiosidad, no siempre se habla con un espíritu.

- Okey, pero mis preguntas tienen un precio! - sonrió picaramente Jack.

- Lo pagaré, pero que este dentro de mis alcances - Hiccup no podía hacer cosas imposibles, aunque porque Jack respondiera esas preguntas lo dudaba.

- Dame un beso en la mejilla Hic - Sin escrúpulos, sin remordimiento.

El sonrojo que tenia Jack, que ya de por si era grande, no se comparaba con el de Hiccup que parecía una bomba a punto de explotar, una decoración de snoggletog, el abrigo de norte o un tomate maduro. Todo junto combinado y explotado. ''No, no, no, no, no, no, no, o si? NO CLARO QUE NO o si? puede ser digo, bueno, no se, tal vez no, probablemente si'' Esos era los pensamientos de Hiccup los cuales volaban a la velocidad de la luz. Su cabeza iba a explotar, ya no podía razonar ni nada. Asi que tuvo el certero e inteligente ( o tal vez no ) pensamiento ''¿Quiero o no?'' Simplemente desde el fondo de su corazón sintió que debería, asi que le dio a Jack un simple y fugaz beso en su mejilla. Su corazón no paraba de latir a 100 km por hora. La cabeza de Jack, en consecuencia, estaba en otro planeta. Su corazón no paraba de golpear su pecho y su mente solo podía pensar todo el amor que ahora mantenía hacia Hic. No podía hacer nada, se había enamorado en un día ¿Es eso posible? Nadie lo sabe. Jack estaba en una muy firme posición al respecto de sus sentimientos, sabia que se había enamorado, de cada una de esas pecas, de cada diente, de cada pelo, de cada sonrojo. ¿Esto era el amor? entonces nunca podría dejar de amar, menos a Hic. Era una sensación nueva y maravillosa.

- Eres muy lindo - Cerro sus enormes ojos azules y sonrió

- Mas te vale responder todo...- Susurro hiccup mirando hacia el suelo con un sonrojo de sus mejillas hasta sus orejas

- Y después de ese beso, con lujos de detalles! - Jack cerro los ojos y saco la lengua. Hiccup si pudiera tener una cámara hubiera sacado una foto y le hubiera hecho una gigantografia a tan hermoso rostro que expresó el guardián. - ¡Que empiece el interrogatorio Hic!, pero vamos dentro de la cueva, si no te podrías agarrar un resfriado y yo no quiero un vikingo enfermo que no pueda jugar - Jack empezó a caminar hacia allí.

- Eso significa que si estuviera enfermo no me querrías? - Sin darse cuenta soltó esas inocentes palabras el vikingo. Al darse cuenta suplico por su vida de que Jack no lo hubiera escuchado ¡ah! que bueno seria que eso le hubiera pasado. Pero _no_ paso.

- Siempre te querré Hic, pero si estas enfermo no podre jugar contigo - Los ojos bien abiertos, un sonrojo leve y toda la sinceridad del mundo fue lo que expreso la cara de Jack en ese momento.

-...- Hiccup estaba impactado, por no decir que su corazón latía a mil, ¿Que eran estos sentimientos que albergaban su alma?

- siéntate aquí - Jack señalo un lugar que estaba en frente suyo - Como no hay mucho lugar estaremos juntos y podre contestar tus preguntas - Y con sus expresivos ojos azules le dio la indicación al lindo vikingo de que empezara a preguntar.

- B-bueno, como te convertiste en un espíritu? - pregunto Hic el cual nunca espero una respuesta que estuviera vinculada, con la muerte de la hermana de Jack, el sacrificio de este y la luna. Al sentir tanta angustia por esta trágica y tierna historia no pudo evitar llorar. De una manera muy masculina, obviamente. (N/A: si claro *sarcasmo* )

- Oye! oye! oye! No tienes porque llorar! ya esta en el pasado, es algo que no puedo cambiar, ademas soy un guardián ahora, y si no fuera por eso no te hubiera conocido - Dijo muy feliz Jack, su pasado le dolía pero siempre trataba de ser positivo.

- ¿Un Guardián? - pregunto Hiccup con lagrimas. Las cuales Jack seco con su propia manga, eso provocó en Hiccup un sonrojo mas aparente. Lo que paso a continuación fue una mezcla de impresión, miedo y un sentimiento de orgullo hacia Jack. Que valiente había sido este, al enfrentarse al malvado Pitch Black.

- ¿Porque caíste del cielo? ¿ Y tu cayado? ¿no dijiste que tenias uno? - Había empezado a nevar muy fuerte.

- Mi cayado... ¡MI CAYADO! ¿DONDE ESTA? PEDAZO DE MADERA MÁGICA INÚTIL ¿DONDE SE HA METIDO? - Gritaba desenfrenadamente el guardián hasta que recordó - Oye Hic, mi cayado lo puedo buscar pero... ¿tu no tenias que estar en tu casa? o si no pasarías el invierno con ese tipo llamado Bocon? Yo quiero pasar el invierno contigo... - Un puchero en Jack era la expresión mas tierna que nunca haya hecho.

''Oh no, no, no, no! si quiero llegar a tiempo me conviene apresurarme'' fue lo que pensó Hic en medio de su estado de pánico, el definitivamente quería pasar ese invierno con Jack, solo con el. Esos pensamientos eran nuevos, pero no los sentía específicamente malos.

* * *

_**Que les pareció? Muy malo? acepto cualquier cosa directo a la cara, un review tuyo me alegrará el día!**_


	4. ¿Enfermo o enamorado?

_**Oh dioses, oh dioses 5 REVIEWS *Llora en un rincón* *Le cuenta a todos sus amigos * *sus amigos la ignoran* Thor santísimo LOS AMO!**_

_**Aquí le contestare los reviews a:**_

_**-Audrey-**_

_**Si, si soy nueva y este es mi primer fict y a la vez xover y el m-preg esta MUY en duda, casi que lo dejare a elección de los que me siguen! Por favor te pido que me mandes un PM o lo aclares *si es que quieres* en otro review la parte que no se ha entendido así la corregiré! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me dejara una sonrisa!**_

_**Midnight**_

_**Millones de gracias por tu review! Me alegran el dia !**_

_**Bien los dejo leer.**_

* * *

- Oye! Oye!, tranquilo, tranquilo. TRANQUILÍZATE HADDOCK! - gritó Jack con desenfreno. Al recordale a Hiccup que tenia que volver a casa el vikingo se había alterado y por todos los métodos había tratado de despertar a su dragón, el cual, no tenia intenciones de moverse de su cómodo lugar.

- ¡TOOTHLESS! ¡VAMOS A CASA REPTIL SIN GANAS DE DESPERTAR!- Hiccup sabia que al entrar al tema del interrogatorio el tiempo voló. Debía volver rápido a su hogar pero Toothless quería dormir un poco más. En un intento fallido de tratar de levantar al dragón, este levantó su cola y dejo al descubierto un pedazo fino de madera. - ¿Que es esto? - atino a preguntarse a si mismo el vikingo entrenador, pero al tocar ese pedazo de madera salio volando directamente a la mano de Jack

- ¡Cayado! ¿Como llegaste aquí? - pregunto Jack al objeto mágico, que no por eso, estaba vivo. Hasta que vio que donde antes estaba la cola del dragon ahora habia una libreta. - ¿Que es eso? - De vuelta una interrogativa al objeto inanimado pero esta vez alguien le contesto...

- ¡Jack! a ti te puede llevar el viento, pero si tienes el cayado puedes llevar a...- A Hiccup se le coloreo la cara al preguntar - ¿una persona mas?

- Claro Hic! - Respondió Jack con una sonrisa - Vamos, yo te llevo, solo indícame tu casa - al decir esto abrazo a Hiccup del cuello y lo levanto al cielo [ N/A: Ver imagen de este fict ] Cuando alcanzó los diez metros de altura, Jack lanzo a Hiccup al aire el cual, cabe decir, que grito al no saber la acción siguiente de Jack. Cuando Hiccup estuvo ''volando'' solamente él en el cielo, se sintió simplemente, libre. Jack tomó a Hiccup como princesa y volaron hacia la aldea central de Berk.

- Allí - Señaló Hic con un dedo y la nariz roja por el frío - Esa es mi casa, Oh no! Bocon esta por tocar la puerta, entremos por atrás Jack - Indicó Hiccup a Jack la parte trasera. Entraron con la rapidez de un Furia Nocturna o Tooth cuando buscaba a Jack por haberse metido en problemas. Jack le sacudió toda la nieve del cuerpo a Hic y cuando tocaron la puerta un impecable Hiccup abrió y saludo a Bocon. El cual revisó toda la casa para saber que no habrían problemas. Al terminar...

- Y yo que esperaba que pasaras todo el invierno en mi casa - Dijo Bocon tachando el nombre Hiccup de la lista - Parece que este año tendré que ir también a Ruskinfergog. - Pronunció sus ultimas palabras de esa conversación - Ey Hiccup - Le llamó la atención Bocon - este año saldremos antes, iremos por las negociaciones anuales a Ruskinfergog y a las demás islas. Nos vamos en un rato, ve al muelle a saludar a tu padre, seguramente eso le dará seguridad de que estarás bien solo.

- Claro que iré Bocon, este seria mi primer año solo, no le daré motivos para tener que pasar otro invierno en la herrería - dijo Hiccup firmemente. Bocon le respondió con una risa y se fue.

- Oye tienes todo el invierno libre? - preguntó Jack a Hiccup quien estaba buscando su casco - Oye te estas olvidando tu chaleco, si no lo llevas te congelare la nariz ¿me escuchas?- Hiccup estaba demasiado concentrado en sus cosas pero respondió con un simple ''ah gracias'' y salio corriendo de la casa, dejando totalmente ignorado a Jack.

**Jack Pov**

¿Me ha ignorado? Que horrible sensación. Me acabo de enamorar y ahora ya no soy correspondido. Me siento fatal, peor que cuando me sentía débil por mis creyentes. Es una experiencia horrible, mil veces mas horrible que cuando Jaimie me abandono... ¿Es que todo el mundo me va a ignorar? Lagrimas, un poco mas patético me puedo ver que con ¿lagrimas? ¿Porque no frenan? ¡Frenen de una maldita vez! yo, yo ya no quiero que mas gente me trate como alguien invisible, como alguien que se pueden olvidar - TENGO SENTIMIENTOS MALDICIÓN - grité desde dentro de la casa de Hic, cuando algo que nunca creí, sucedió.

-Oye porque no estabas detrás de mi Jack, estaba preocup- Hiccup volvió, me hablaba mientras abría la puerta y escuchó mi grito - ¡¿JACK?! ¿POR QUE LLORAS? - tiro todas sus cosas que tenia en sus brazos y manos en el piso y vino corriendo a abrazarme. Seguramente el pensó que yo lo seguía detrás, y cuando se dio cuenta volvió por mi. Que reconfortante abrazo. No podía frenar mis lagrimas, ya que ahora no eran de soledad, sino, de alegría.

- Oye, oye no llores - Hic secaba mis lagrimas mientras me acariciaba mi cabello, yo tenia su clavícula en mi nariz ¿desde cuando Hic tenia un perfume tan delicioso y a la vez tan natural?

- ¿No tenias que ir a saludar a tu padre? - Le pregunte, entre sollozos, ahora que lo recordaba el se iba por un motivo importante, no debí haber sido tan melodramático - Oye ¿no te estoy congelando con mi abrazo?

- Si, todavía tengo que ir, falta un poco de tiempo hasta que zarpen ya que Bocon se unirá a ellos - me respondió todavía en un abrazo - Vivo en Berk, estoy acostumbrado al frió, pero me gusta mas tú frió, porque el tuyo es el mejor - Mi sonrojo fue espantoso, ese chico de verdad me estaba provocando a besarlo.

**Hiccup Pov**

¿QUE ACABO DE DECIR DIOSES? Digo, no fue una mentira, pero AGH que vergonzoso. No entiendo porque Jack estaba llorando, pero cuando no lo vi mi preocupación fue de un nivel espeluznante. Pensé que había desaparecido para hacer esas cosas de Guardián y esas cosas que todavia no puedo procesar. Volví a casa corriendo y cuando llegue a la puerta pensé que Jack me trataría como un bicho raro si entraba súper preocupado. Así que me acomode el cabello y entre hablando con normalidad, si es que no estaba ahí nadie me hubiera escuchado. Al entrar lo encontré gritando en lagrimas. Tuve la necesidad inmediata de abrazarlo. Creo que él pensó que yo lo había abandonado, no se porque, tengo la sensación de que entiendo todo de el. ¿Que serán estos sentimientos? Lo mejor será que consulte a Astrid. Pero ahora necesito y a ver a mi padre y no se como decírselo a Jack sin ofenderle.

-Oye Hic, vamos a ver a tu padre en el muelle así no se preocupa de ti - ¿Como puede ser que este espíritu entendiera todos mis pensamientos? es maravilloso y a la vez espeluznante .

- Si, vamos - Le conteste y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el muelle. Ya allí, salude a mi padre y le prometí que estaría seguro. Jack me susurro al oido ''Mas que seguro'' este tonto espíritu me hace sonrojar.

Volvimos a casa y ya era tarde.

-Oye quieres cenar algo?- Le pregunte pero Jack estaba acostado en la escalera, dormitando.

- ¡AMARILLO! - Dioses, que susto me dió cuando salio de su medio-sueño y grito a los cuatro vientos el nombre de un color. Al gritar eso abrio sus ojos completamente, pero al segundo siguiente volvio a cerrarlos y empezó a dormitar

- Pues, ni que yo tuviera ganas de cenar - Tome el brazo de Jack y lo subí, con todo mi esfuerzo hasta mi habitación, luego lo recoste en mi cama, pero, ¡no me soltaba! ¿en que momento se ha agarrado de mi brazo? y ahora me tironea, bueno que mas da, me acostare...

**Normal Pov**

''Tonto Hic, desde que me levantaste de la escalera estoy muy despierto'' fue lo que pensaba Jack mientras Hiccup lo recostaba en la cama. Cuando Hic estaba a punto de irse Jack tironeo de su brazo, hasta que Hiccup se rindió ''Perfecto'' fue el pensamiento del guardián. Al momento exacto en el que Hiccup se acostó al lado del guardián, este ultimo lo abrazo por atrás . Jack sonreía feliz de su acción, mas a Hiccup se le salia el corazón por la boca. Su respiración era agitada, a causa de los nervios. Tenia la mente en blanco y su corazón no paraba de golpear su pecho, como si quisiese salir. Al final, Jack deposito su nariz muy cerca de la nuca de Hiccup. El vikingo sentía la calma respiración del otro, y pudo dormir tranquilamente.

_A la mañana siguiente _

Hiccup se levanto sin nadie mas a su lado, se preocupo de que Jack se hubiera ido. Lo buscó debajo de la cama, del sillon, de la mesa, de la cocina, lo buscó por toda la casa y no lo encontraba, su desesperación se fue haciendo mayor hasta que alguien toco la puerta. Lo primero que pensó fue en Jack asi que, salio corriendo hasta la puerta pero quien estaba detrás de esta no era ni mas ni menos que Astrid

- ¿A quien buscas? - Preguntó Astrid. Siempre tan perspicaz.

- Oh yo a ... a Toothless ¡si a Toothless! es que ha desaparecido - Contesto, como siempre con una respuesta poco creíble.

- Si Toothless esta arriba de tu casa - Señalo Astrid con el dedo hacia arriba de la construcción. Alli aguardaba un Dragón negro, continuando su siesta.

- ¡Oh allí estas, Toothless! - Terrible mentira, terrible. - ¿Que es lo que necesitas Astrid? - Le pregunto el vikingo invitándola a pasar hacia su hogar.

- Últimamente, estas muy confundido, mas de lo normal - comentaba Astrid, mientras se sentaba en el sillón - Quiero que sepas que soy tu mejor amiga y te puedo ayudar en lo que sea -

- Bien - Dijo firmemente Hiccup, sabia que podría confiar en ella - ¿Que significa que cuando estés hablando con una persona se te acelere el corazón? - Preguntó

- Es que estas enamorado, o tienes taquicardia - Astrid era muy directa y quiso responder con toda seguridad, y con todas las posibilidades.

- ¿Y cuando miras a la otra persona te pones rojo? - Pregunto nuevamente el vikingo

- Es que estas enamorado, o resfriado - Contesto la vikinga.

- ¿ Y el querer estar con la otra persona todo el tiempo? - Esto ya le preocupaba a Hiccup.

- Es que estas enamorado, o dependes mucho de los demás . - Astrid ya estaba harta, ¿es que Hiccup nose daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado? el problema estaba en quien era esa persona

- Necesitare un doctor, no sabía que podía contraer tantas enfermedades... - Ahora, ante esta respuesta Astrid definitivamente pensaba que Hiccup era un estúpido.

- ¡NO IMBÉCIL! - Astrid tomo su hacha y la lanzo hacia el suelo de la furia que le provocaba de que su mejor amigo no se de cuenta de sus sentimientos - ¡ESTAS ENAMORADO!- Al darse cuentas de sus palabras Astrid se preocupo - ¿Estas enamorado de mi? Si es así lamento decirte que debo recha- no termino su oración que Hiccup agregó:

- ¡No! ¡Nunca me enamoraría de ti! Alto, eso sonó mal, tu eres muy linda y muy buena amiga Astrid, pero solo eso una amiga - Aclaro con muchas intenciones de que no hubieran malentendidos.

- Puf, yo también solo te veo como un mejor amigo Hiccup, me siento aliviada de que sea de la misma manera - Astrid se había preocupado por nada suspiro, tomo su hacha y antes de salir de la casa grito - ¡Cuando quieras decirme de quien te has enamorado me avisas eh, **YO** tendré que aprobar esa persona!

Hiccup no sabia ni que decir, ni que hacer, se había enamorado del espíritu de la diversión, que por ahora estaba desaparecido...

* * *

**ATENCIÓN****!**

** Quiero saber su opinión sobre incluir a Mérida, Eugene y Rapunzel, Ellos solo seria amigos de la pareja principal (HiJack ¿ Para que lo aclaro?) Así se meterían los Big Four ( Excluyo a a Eugene porque el no esta en esta categoría, pero como es la pareja de Punzie...) **

_**ATENCIÓN**_**_ TRES VECES MAS IMPORTANTE!_**

** SALIO EL TERCER TRAILER DE COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN DOS! LLEVO VIÉNDOLO TODO EL DÍA! **

**Amaría**** un review tuyo! **


	5. La libreta y La tormenta

_**El capítulo**__** 5 esta acá, y vino para quedarse! Super mega extra cargado! Hoy fue un día súper dificil para escribir así que espero que les guste!**_

_**Sin mas, los dejo leer!**_

* * *

**Jack Pov**

Al despertarme con Hiccup durmiendo tan tranquilamente entre mis brazos quise permanecer así por siempre, pero luego recordé la libreta. Juro por todos los inviernos que el cayado no estaba allí antes. Había salido de la libreta. Sin dudas. Debía ir a buscarla y descubrir todos sus secretos. No quería despertar a Hic, así que me iría rápido y volvería antes de que se despertara. Muy suavemente aleje mis brazos de su cintura y me dispuse a salir volando por la ventana. Volé y volé por toda la isla de Berk pero ¿DONDE ESTABA ESE CAMPO? era imposible encontrarlo. Llevaba mas de una hora buscándolo y todavía no lo encontraba ya me estaba poniendo histérico, nunca fui muy paciente. Pero algo me ilumino desde las alturas, un brillo extremo que venia desde un campo alejado de la aldea central de Berk ¿sería ese lugar? Definitivamente era mejor averiguarlo a que seguir volando. Descendí y ese era el lugar, encontré la cueva de Toothless, el reptil negro de Hic. Y el brillo ya había desaparecido. Pero el dragón no me dejaba pasar hacia la cueva.

- Fuera gato mimado - le grite, ya había intentado mil veces que se moviera y no esperaría mas por volver a estar con Hic. No recibí respuesta de Toothless así que decidí hacer lo que mejor sabia. Molestar. Le congele un pedazo de la cola, se levanto rápido, me miro y me lanzo una especie de bola de fuego color violeta que si no hubiera volado en el momento exacto me hubiera quemado. El maldito dragón volvió a su posición anterior - ¡Sal de allí!- Le grité mientras trataba de moverlo. No funciono. Trate de congelarle la nariz, tampoco funciono. Después de media hora de intentar de que el dragón se moviera, este se harto de mi, me miro y se fue volando. _Desgraciado,_ seguramente solo quería molestarme mas de lo que yo a el.

Cuando el dragón se fue y pude revisar la cueva, me sorprendió que la libreta no estuviera allí ¿perdí todo ese tiempo con ese dragón molesto? y la libreta ni siquiera estaba allí. Me decidí a buscarla otro día, pero cuando salí y estaba dispuesto a volar vi que al lado de la cueva estaba esa misteriosa libreta con tapa marrón, como si fuera cuero. ¡Allí estaba! tanta lucha con el dragón en vano, la libreta estaba fuera de la cueva, antes no me había dado cuenta pero la solapa tenia un copo de nieve y una especie de logo de un dragón con la mitad de su cola de la parte trasera, roja. A ver, cerebro piensa y ten consideración de mi. Si relacionamos todo, el copo sería... ¿Yo? y el dragón seria... ¿Toothless? No, no, estoy seguro de que vi ese símbolo... ¡Es cierto! ese símbolo estaba grabado en la madera de la cama de Hic. Mas que esos símbolos no podía relacionar nada.

Decidí abrir la libreta, tenia muchas frases escritas, una por pagina, leí la primera en voz alta: ''_Luna, caña de azúcar, solo las estrellas fugaces romper la continuidad de las noches_'' acto siguiente sentí como se me cegaba la vista y me llevo a ¿Una habitación blanca? ¡Mim! La luna en su forma humana estaba sentada, como siempre, en una silla con su mesa en frente y la otra silla vacía.

- Jack - me dijo MiM - Si que te has tardado, has conocido a Hiccup ¿no es así?

- Si lo he conocido, me cayo de maravilla - Le mentí, la verdad es que ese vikingo había conquistado completamente mi corazón.

- Mentiroso, es mas que claro que la noche es mi territorio y nada se me escapa de las manos. Y esta noche la has compartido, eh - ¡Cielos! a este tipo nada se le escapaba.

- Je, bueno - Traté de desviar la conversación - ¿Para que me has traído aquí?

- Yo no te he traído aquí, tu has venido por tu propia cuenta, Jack - ¡Ah! La libreta me transporto cuando leí la frase - Lo que tu entiendas de esa libreta, es diferente a lo que entenderá Hiccup, por eso tiene poderes diferentes para cada situación.

- ¿Hiccup leerá una frase diferente a la mía? y eso le dará otros tipos de poderes - Me pregunte mas a mi mismo, que a MiM. - MiM no recuerdo muy bien que paso antes de llegar aquí, explícame por favor. ¿O es que mantendrás un silencio de 300 años de nuevo? - Le pregunté con tono acusador.

- Ese era un asunto serio, este también claro esta - Aclaro con su inquebrantable temple - pero necesitaras una mejor guía. - Continuo- Hiccup, realmente no creía en ti. Yo lo he seleccionado para que pudiera verte, el será el encargado de expandir tu leyenda y hacer que la gente crea en ti.

- ¿Eso sucedió con todos los demás guardianes? - Tooth nunca me había contado nada de eso y eso que ella acostumbra a hablar hasta por las alas.

- Es diferente, con los demás, que contigo. Ellos antes de convertirse en guardianes no murieron, como en tu caso. Ellos hicieron su ''leyenda'' en su vida terrenal. Tu no tuviste la oportunidad - MiM como nunca antes, estaba siendo muy explicativo. Debe ser un asunto serio - Ellos, empezaron a sufrir dolores al no poder cumplir todas las expectativas de los niños ellos solos, así que lo único que les permití hacer es volver al pasado después de unos de años a escoger uno o dos tipos de ayudantes para sus tareas. Nicholas eligió a los duendes, ya que representaban a los niños y alegraban el ambiente, luego a los muy amables yetis que se creían como un ser mitológico. Bunnymund, o como tu le dices ''Conejo'' eligió darle vida a sus huevos de pascua hasta que se escondieran el día de Pascuas. Toothiana al convertirse en guardiana volvió al pasado y eligió a los niños de un orfanato que tenían una enfermedad terminal y que al morir ellos se convirtieran en haditas y pudieran vivir una vida feliz y sin dolor por siempre. Todas las hadas que tu ves, son niños que tenían una enfermedad terminal que luego se volvieron hadas para poder disfrutar el poder volar, la libertad y ademas de poder volver a ver a sus familiares y ayudarlos una y otra vez.

- ¿Y Sandy? - Había omitido a mi pequeño amigo.

- Sandman era un amable hombre que siempre dio esperanzas a los niños, ellos empezaron a creer tan firmemente en el, en su vida terrenal y ahora espiritual, que su fuerza es tan terrible que no necesita a nadie mas que lo ayude en su misión - concreto MiM

- Gracias por tanta información valiosa - Agradecí, esta visita tuvo un propósito al final, conocer mejor a la gente que me rodea. Cuando me decidí a irme MiM agregó:

- Es una decisión egoísta de mi parte pero, tu ... - GENIAL, todo ese tiempo allí y se me escapaba información muy valiosa

-¿Que? ¿MiM? ¡No te escuche! Agh - Cuando volví al campo donde estaba desde un principio ya era de noche ¿cuanto tiempo pase allí? - debía volver a ver a Hic.

Volé a toda velocidad hacia el centro de Berk donde estaba toda la tribu de mi lindo vikingo. Llegue a la casa de Hic y el no estaba ¿Alguien me podría decir donde se encontraba MI LINDO CHICO DE PECAS? ¡ERA DE NOCHE! ¡ Y ACABA DE EMPEZAR UNA TORMENTA QUE A CADA MOMENTO EMPEORA! Yo no siento el frío de la lluvia pero el...¡EL PODRÍA MORIR A CAUSA DE ESTA TORMENTA SUMÁNDOLE EL FRIÓ DE LAS NOCHES EN BERK! Alto, hay alguien en la casa. Es esa chica de cabellos rubios, la loca de la hacha. ¿Estará buscando a Hic? Creo que si, ya que grita su nombre por toda la casa.

**Normal Pov**

-¡Hiccup! ¿DONDE ESTAS ESTÚPIDO?- Gritaba Astrid por toda la casa la preocupación la iba a matar. Se sostenía la cabeza y trataba de no matar a cualquier ser viviente que se le acercara.

- Oye loca de las hachas - Trataba Jack de que ella lo escuchara, en vano.

- ¡IDIOTA!- Continuaba gritando Astrid- ¡No puedes decirme que si no me abrigo, Cost, Rost o Frost me congelara la nariz! - Astrid estaba frustadisima - ¡COMO ME HAS PODIDO ENCERRAR EN TU CASA! ¡POR TRES JODIDAS HORAS!- Astrid sabia que con su hacha podría tirar abajo toda la casa pero tenia un motivo para no hacerlo.

-¡Ajá! - La mejor idea de todas las ideas que se le puedan ocurrir a alguien atravesó la cabeza de Jack, con su cayado toco la nariz de Astrid.

- ¡Achu! - estornudo Astrid y se toco la nariz con sus manos para poder calentarla. Jack no se iba a rendir y toco la nariz de Astrid otra vez.

- ¡Trolls! Como puede ser que se me congele la nariz - Astrid esto le cayo como un balde de agua fría - ¿Rost? - Dijo con semblante miedo ante sus propias palabras y ¡Poof! Jack frost estaba enfrente de ella - ¿Quien eres? ¡Como puedes tener el cabello blanco! tu... - dudo de sus palabras- ¿Eres cost?

-Frost! Soy JACK FROST, loca de las hachas - Nunca, en su vida, Jack intentaría caerle bien a alguien.

-¡Ah! - Dijo Astrid con los ojos bien abiertos - ¡TU MALDITO FANTASMA! ¡COMO SI FUERA A CREERME ESO! - Astrid tomó su hacha del suelo y empezó a intentar lastimar al ''Espíritu maldito'' que no era ni mas ni menos que Jack.

- Oye! espera! - Jack intentaba de que no le cortaran la cabeza hasta que, el dios de las ideas se apiadó de el y Jack ideo que hacer ante esto - Yo soy Jack Frost el que te congela la nariz - y Jack le congelo la nariz a Astrid.

- Oh...- Astrid se dio cuenta de su error - Hola... Abuelo - Si tenia el pelo blanco es que era viejo ¿No?

- ¿Me ves cara de anciano? - Pregunto sarcásticamente Jack

- Cara no, pero mirate - Astrid lo señalo con un dedo - Tienes el cabello blanco, hasta tienes un bastón, dime ¿cuantos años tienes? - Cuestionó Astrid

- ¡Es un Cayado! y tengo 300...- Jack realmente seria un anciano si no fuera por el hecho de que era inmortal y 300 años no son nada - ¡OYE! ¡NOS ESTAMOS DESVIANDO DEL TEMA! ¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTA HIC?- Jack, como siempre, estaba gritando ante cosas que lo preocupaban o no entendía. Era un hecho que esa cualidad la compartía con Astrid.

- ¿COMO VOY A SABER? NO PUEDO DERRIBAR LA PUERTA NI NADA, ¡PORQUE ESTA CASA ES LA ÚNICA QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVO INTACTA ANTE LOS DRAGONES! - Astrid, sin darse cuenta, revelo un secreto - ¡ESTA CASA LA CONSTRUYERON ESTOICO Y VALKA! ES EL ÚNICO RECUERDO QUE TIENE HICCUP DE SU MAMA.- ''Oh no'' fue lo que pensó Astrid, había revelado un secreto que solamente ella y Estoico compartían.

- Bien. Entonces, saldremos por la ventana - Dijo firmemente Jack, tomo a Astrid de los brazos y salieron por la única y mas alta ventana de toda la casa. Al salir, Astrid no encontró a Tormentula, y como no había tiempo se subió a Toothless y empezaron a buscar a Hiccup en una tormenta poco prometedora.

Al salir en medio de la tormenta ambos jóvenes que estaban volando sintieron miedo. No por ellos mismos, si no, por Hiccup. Para Jack, Hiccup se había vuelto la persona mas importante, Hiccup era amable, generoso, lindo, y con un corazón enorme. Para Astrid, era la persona mas admirable, el se había enfrentado a toda la tribu e hizo ver en ella una amistad incomparable, el no la había presionado como hacían todos los demás, ella al lado de Hiccup se sentía libre. La vikinga y el guardián estaban en una situación muy peligrosa, pero que Hiccup estuviera solo era mil veces peor. Buscaron por toda la isla, en las costas, las montañas, los acantilados. Nada.

Ella, hace unas horas, había vuelto a la casa de Hiccup para invitarlo a cenar en su casa pero Hiccup estaba frustrado por algún motivo desconocido. Astrid, en este mismísimo momento se sentía fatal por no haber podido detener a Hiccup cuando este, ya harto, enloqueció y grito: ''¡Algo malo le sucedió! Ire a buscarlo y tu te quedarás aquí'' y la encerró en la casa.

Jack, por su parte, no entendía el estúpido propósito de haber salido en una tormenta ¿Que fue a hacer? Y si se lastimaba, y si mo... NO! NO SEÑOR eso no le sucedería a su vikingo. Pero la desesperación se fue apoderando de los dos mientras los minutos pasaban y la tormenta se enfurecía.

* * *

_**Holis Holis, hasta aca llego mi cerebro, un review suyo me alegrara el dia!**_


	6. Confusión

_**Hola gente, hola gente! Me decidí a publicar un capitulo todos los viernes y los martes obligatoriamente, y si en la semana publico otro capitulo no me sentire mal (? ¡Ojalá pueda mantener mis horarios! Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews me alegran SIEMPRE! Me estoy empezando a inspirar muchisimo en Tumblr alli el fandom Hijack explota. Literal.**_

_**Gracias a Alex Daniel, cambie muchas cosas, que la verdad, si van demasiado apresuradas (Perdonenme, solo quiero accion(? ) Y recuerden de que siempre estoy abierta a escuchar nuevas ideas**_

_**Bieen aqui esta la historia los dejo leer**_

* * *

Unas horas antes...

Al irse Astrid, lo primero que pensó Hiccup era que debería ir a buscar a Jack, ya que no había aparecido en toda la mañana. Tomo su bolso guardo vendas y alcohol. Hiccup nunca fue alguien pesimista, no claro que no. Primero dio una vuelta por todo Berk sobre Toothless, era un hecho que ni en el cielo ni a simple vista se encontraba Jack. Volvió a su casa y dejo a Toothless al lado de su casa. Guardo algunas cosas mas en su bolso y cuando se disponía a volver a salir alguien toco la puerta. Pensando que era Jack, corrió a toda velocidad y abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que Astrid.

- Oye por que tan agitado? - Le pregunto la vikinga

- Oh no es nada - Hiccup le mintió, la verdad, es que si era ''algo''

- Bueno... - Astrid no termino de tragarse las palabras de su mejor amigo - Quería invitarte a cenar hoy en mi casa - Finalmente le comentó.

- Ahora me tengo que ir Astrid, no creo que llegue a tu cena- Hiccup tomo sus cosas y cuando se disponía a salir Astrid le bloqueo el paso.

- ¿A donde? yo te acompaño - Le pidió, mejor dicho, _le ordenó._

- Em...- Hiccup debía pensar rápido, necesitaba distraer con algo a Astrid - ¿Sabias que si no te abrigas el espíritu del invierno, Jack Frost, te congelara la nariz?- Astrid estaba completamente confundida ¿Quien era Frost? ¿y que tenia que ver en el asunto?

-¿Que?- Hiccup aprovechó esta distracción y empujo a Astrid dentro de la casa.

- ¡Algo malo le paso! ire a buscarlo y tu te quedaras aquí- Dicho esto volvió a recorrer todo Berk hasta fue hacia el campo secreto de Toothless y el. Allí no había señales de Jack tampoco. Luego Hiccup se adentró en el bosque como última medida, justo en el momento cuando una lluvia horrible se desató sobre todo Berk. Cansado y sin dragón Hiccup estaba indefenso ante todo, su cuerpo de espagueti tampoco ayudaba.

-Agh no puedo dar un paso mas- Hiccup se recostó en un árbol y miró hacia el cielo- Y esta lluvia no me ayuda. - Ante el apareció un yak de las nieves ¿Que hacia aquí? nunca lo sabremos, pero lo que sabemos es que estaba mirando a Hiccup con una mirada que decía ''Quiero que seas mi cena o por lo menos mi escarbadientes'' - Genial- Comentó Hiccup - Ojala hubieras sido un dragón, seria mas fácil para mi- Hiccup entendió la señal amenazadora del animal y empezó a correr a toda velocidad, con el animal salvaje persiguiéndolo desde atrás.

_*-Actualidad-*_

Jack buscaba a Hiccup junto con Astrid, después de un rato de vuelo en la peligrosa tormenta decidieron separarse, Jack iría por el suelo al bosque y Astrid por el cielo y recorrería la zona de las montañas. Jack estaba todo mojado y en medio de la tormenta cuando escucho un grito de un lindo vikingo que corría hacia el llamándolo por su nombre, se veía en su cara que estaba débil por correr debajo de esa lluvia y asustado por el monstruoso animal que lo perseguía.

-¡Jack! ¡Corre! - Grito lo mas alto que pudo Hiccup con la salvaje bestia persiguiendolo.

- ¿Que? Esa vaca no me podrá tocar un pelo.- Dijo Jack tomando su cayado y apuntando al animal que perseguía a su lindo amado.

- No es una vaca ¡es un Yak!- Grito Hiccup ¿A quien le importaba eso? ah cierto, a nadie.

- YO soy Jack - Le gritaba Jack confundido - ¡ESO ES UNA VACA! Y LA CONGELARÉ, CORRE HACIA AQUÍ- Grito Jack. Hiccup corrió y se posiciono detrás de Jack y este congelo a la Vaca/Yak/ Lo que fuere. Al congelar al animal Jack se dio vuelta para encarar a Hiccup - ¿Se puede saber porque has salido en esta MALDITA tormenta? - Jack estuvo a punto de gritar mil barbaridades pero al ver a Hic tan débil tuvo que bajar su locura.

- Yo... Yo...- Hiccup tartamudeaba no por sentirse enfermo por la lluvia y el frio, si no, el hecho de que Jack lo intimidaba un poco al estar así de furioso - Yo te estaba buscando ¡Idiota! - Le grito Hiccup en medio de la tormenta y empujo a Jack, el cual cayo al piso y Hiccup cayo encima, en una posición bastante comprometedora. La cara de sorprendido de Jack no se comparaba a la de Hiccup a punto de llorar, este ultimoempujo violentamente a Jack y se puso de cuclillas mirando al piso, sin parar de toser bruscamente.

Jack, reacciono inmediatamente y se acerco a Hiccup, el cual no paraba de estornudar.- Sácate la ropa, ahora.

-¿Que? ¡Achú! ¿Estas loco?- El color de la cara de Hiccup no era del frío, era de las vergonzosas palabras que acababa de decir Jack.

- ¿Eh? ¡AH NO ME MALINTERPRETES!- Jack se dio cuenta de sus palabras y corrigió - Es para que no sufras frío, yo te daré mi buso.

- ¿Y tu? - Hiccup siempre se preocuparía mas de Jack que de si mismo.

- Soy inmortal, ademas, soy el espíritu del invierno- Aclaro- A mi el frío nunca me dañara.

- Huh- Hiccup se resignó y se saco su chaleco y luego su camisa. Jack quedo embelesado al ver tan magnifica imagen. La piel de Hiccup era levemente morena y sin imperfecciones, Jack podria contar cada una de las pecas de Hiccup si este se lo permitiera. No habia duda era perfecto. Los pensamientos de Jack estaban en las nubes. - Em... ¿Jack? - Hiccup no se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Jack estaba perdida en el, pero si de el frío en su torso denudo.

- ¡Ah! Si, perdón Hic - Jack bajo de sus amadas nubes. El ya había disfrutado de su vista ¿no seria egoísta privarle de lo mismo a Hiccup? Jack sabía de su atractivo y lo aprovecharía. Se quitó el buso azul lenta y provocadoramente. Ahora los ojos de Hiccup estaban desorbitados ''Esa piel parece de porcelana'' eso era lo que pensaba Hiccup esperando que ese momento jamas terminara, hasta que su vista se volvio completamente azul oscuro, Jack había depositado su buso en Hic.

Hiccup tenia todas las tonalidades de rojos que pueden existir, mientras Jack necesitaba que alguien le diera una cámara para poder resguardar ese momento siempre. El buso de Jack le quedaba inimaginablemente grande a Hiccup. Las mangas le llegaban hasta los dedos de las manos, mientras la parte inferior estaba a diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Jack le sacaba una cabeza y algo mas a Hiccup, pero en este momento agradecía a todos los seres superiores del mundo su altura. Hiccup al darse cuenta de la mirada de ternura de Jack casi le grita que dejara de mirarlo, aunque, lo que sucedió después, se podria decir que fue mas embarazoso. Jack levantó a Hic como a una princesa y se fueron hacia la casa volando por encima de las nubes. All llegar Hiccup entro rapidamente, por el frio, a su calentito hogar, Jack todavia estaba en la puerta y antes de entrar a la casa se dio vuelta la vista y vio a Astrid guiñándole un ojo y al irse le grito: ''¡Aprobado!'' Jack no entendió esto pero pensó que seria algo bueno ¿O no?

**Hiccup Pov**

Al entrar a casa, no paraba de estornudar. Jack me toco la frente y abrió muy grande sus hermosos ojos.

- Tienes fiebre - Dijo muy seriamente - Ve a bañarte y a la cama, yo te llevare la comida allí - ¿Quien se cree que es? ¿Astrid? Hay demasiada preocupación en su rostro, lo mejor seria que le obedeciera.

-Esta bien, Astrid- Le dije en tono de burla

-Déjame malcriarte un poco ¿puedes? - Me saco la lengua y me guiño un ojo. Obviamente me di vuelta y salí corriendo al baño, no quería que me viera mas rojo de lo que estaba, escuche una pequeña risa de el desde lejos. Me estaba volviendo loco. Entre al baño y me quite los pantalones, la prótesis y la bota ¿Porque el nunca me había preguntado por la prótesis?

Al quedarme solamente con su buso, me di cuenta, que tenia olor a Jack. Ese aroma a menta tan característico de el. Que agradable era su buso, pense que estaría helado, bueno, al principio lo estaba. Pero luego, agh, que confortante que era. Despues de luchar contra mis deseos de tener puesto su abrigo, me lo quite y entre a la bañadera.

¿Debreía declarme a Jack? ¿Como lo haria? estoy casi seguro de que Jack siente algo parecido a mis sentimientos por el ¿Y si no era asi? ¿Si solo se preocupaba porque estuviera bien ? ¿como un amigo? ¿Que seria en ese caso? ¿nos separariamos? yo, yo no podria vivir un segundo sin Jack, mi corta estancia con el, me había hecho sentir mil y una emociones nunca antes experimentadas. No quería que el se fuera de mi lado, ese simple pensamiento hacia que lagrimas empezaran a brotar de mis ojos.

Oh no, no, no. Ya empece a pensar demasiado, para que la situacion mejore, estoy llorando. ¿De que? Ni siquiera me he declarado, y ya siento que me han rechazado... Debo calmarme, Jack podria escucharme, debo calmarme, debo...

-¡¿Hic?! ¿Te has lastimado en la tormenta? ¿Por que estas llorando? - Jack me ha escuchado llorar y a venido a socorrerme, eso es lindo... ALTO ESTOY DESNUDO EN LA BAÑERA ¿QUE ****** HACE EL AQUI?

- ¡J-JACK! ¡ME ESTOY BAÑANDO! ¡Sal de aquí! AHORA- Le grito tirandole la toalla en su cara, que verguenza, que verguenza, que VERGUENZA! Jack se dio cuenta y se le coloreo la cara, me pidio perdon y se fue.

Cuando sali del baño, ya con mi ''pijama'' que era una simple camisa blanca y pantalones verdes oscuros fui hasta mi habitación. Alli estaba Jack sentado en la cama.

-¿Porque llorabas?- me pregunta

- N-No era nada, solo el dolor de cabeza por la fiebre - Le miento

-Claro que es algo, y no creo que sea eso, pero si no quieres decirmelo, esta bien. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar plenamente en mi.- ¿Que deberia hacer? no tengo ni idea que decirle, su mirada me suplica decirle algo.

- Em... - Dudo- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? -DIOSES, JUSTO AHORA ME AGARRA UN ATAQUE DE SINCERIDAD.

- Si, recientemente me he enamorado de alguien...- El mundo, seguramente, me habrá hechado una maldicion, la persona de la que estoy enamorada, esta enamorada de otra persona ERES EL MEJOR HADDOCK. - ¿Y tu?

- Ah, eso- Le conteste con la mirada baja. - Si, pero a esa persona le gusta otra... - Era la verdad, Jack me acaba de decir que le gusta otra persona.

**Jack Pov**

Mi vida emocional es un total desastre. Me gusta, Hic y a Hic le gusta una persona que gusta de otra ¿O al revés? AGGGH NO ENTIENDO! ¿No será que...? ¡No, no no! ¿O si? A Hic le gusta... ¿Astrid? y a Astrid le gusta... ¿Quien? No importa, no importa. Voy a calmarme y encontrar la mejor manera de que Hic se enamore de mi.

- Eh, es una lastima - trato de ''consolarlo'' la verdad es que no me agrada que le guste otra persona que no sea yo. ¿Que puedo hacer, que puedo hacer? justo ahora esta saliendo el amanecer... - Ey Hic ¿quieres ir a ver el amanecer?

- Si... - Me contesta ¿Dudoso? Bah, no importa. Lo cargo como a una princesa y salimos desde la ventana de su habitación hasta la montaña mas alta de Berk.

- ¿Te gusta?- Le pregunto mirando ese hermoso amanecer de un nuevo día. Su espalda esta contra mi pecho, y mi corazón no para de emocionarse. Mis piernas, cruzadas, hacen de asiento para Hic y mis brazos, un cinturón.

-Me encanta- Me contesto con la mirada perdida hacia la luz. ¡Si esto es un sueño, no me despierten! - ¡Achu! - Y ahí esta el despertador.

- Nos vamos a casa. Tienes fiebre ¿En que pensaba al traerte aquí? - Le dije y a la vez pensaba en voz alta.

- uf, esta ¡Cof! bien - Me dijo entrecortado en la tos. Al llegar a la casa de Hic, este ya estaba dormido en mis brazos. No quería despertarlo, así que lo lleve a su habitación y lo tape con las sabanas. No dormiría al lado el, eso podría llegar a empeorarle la fiebre. Lo mejor seria que me vaya al piso de abajo.

-... Jack... - Hiccup me había llamado, así que me di vuelta a ver que sucedía. Estaba soñando ¿conmigo? - ...Jack... no te vallas... - Después de escuchar eso lo ultimo que se me ocurría era irme. Fui hasta su armario y saque una remera y con ella cubrí mi mano y tome la de Hic. Al final yo también caí en las arenas de Sandy, al lado de su cama.

-En el océano, en una ubicacion desconocida-

- Bocón, voy a llevar a Hiccup a pelear por la mano de la princesa...- Dijo seriamente Estoico el cual tenia la intención de comprometer a su hijo.

-Supongo que sería una buena alianza, hay que saber también que es lo que quiere Hiccup- Comentó Bocon con su cerveza en la mano. - ¿Quien diria, eh? Desde ahora en mas tu eres considerado un rey.

-La verdad, es que soy un jefe - Estoico nunca le gustó gobernar, ya que el era un líder - Pero por asuntos en las demás islas y lugares, lo mejor es que ellos me llamen rey, por las apariencias.

- La verdad, es que si. Esto convierte a Hiccup en un príncipe en edad de casarse ¿no es así?- Pregunto Bocon, después de todo seguía confundido con este tema.

- Si y lo mejor sería que se casase con la hija de mi buen amigo Fergus...

* * *

**_Que les pareció? Amaría un review suyo! La verdad es que no se muy bien en que camino va esta historia. Por ahora solo sera mi loca imaginación plasmada en este fict. Los amo muchísimo y nos leemos pronto!_**


	7. Alcohol

_**Holi! Para que sepan, me quedé sin internet y recien ahora me llega, bah no importa. **_

_**¿Como andan? **__**Espero que todo bien! **_

_**Hoy miré los primeros 5 minutos de Como Entrenar a tu Dragon 2 y SON FANTASTICOS! NO ME ARREPIENTO! No contiene nada de adelantos importantes ni tampoco spoilers. Si lo quieren ver, busquenlo en Youtube por Dreamworks animation y ahi les aparecerá. Juro por todos los dioses que Patán le dijo a Astrid que Brutilda era su princesa y lo que ella queria lo tendria. Tambien Patapez le dijo a Brutilda ( La nueva sensasion xd) ''Cariño'' HNFJDEKEVNJGRFEDWMKJCN que tierno! Bien ya habia aclarado que queria agregar a THE BIG FOUR pero sera lenta y gradualmente. Bien lo que sea!**_

_**Los dejo leer!**_

* * *

-En el océano, en una ubicación desconocida-

- Piensas que eso es lo que querría Hiccup? Que lo casaran sin su consentimiento? Ademas, tu sabes, tiene que ganar en el reto para poder casarse con la princesa - Bocon tomaba otro trago de su vaso de cerveza, con Phill su fiel oveja, debajo de su brazo.- Y aquí entre nos, sabemos que Hiccup no es muy fuerte.

-¿No confías en el, Bocon? Tu siempre me animas a que confíe en el y eso es lo que haré.

- En Berk-

**Normal Pov**

Las semanas pasaban y cada vez mas gente creía en Jack. Primero Astrid, luego los mellizos, más tarde Patán y por ultimo Patapez. Ya que en Berk había poca cantidad de adultos los adolescentes la pasaban fantástico. Hiccup no quería que Jack estuviera incomodo durmiendo con el en una cama de una plaza, asi que con ayuda de Patán, le construyeron otra al lado de la de Hiccup con diseños invernales. Sin quererlo todos habían empezado a hacer una rutina. Por las mañanas Astrid entraba a la casa de Hiccup y despertaba a Jack y a el con un grito sumado a un tirón de sabanas. Desayunaban con ella y salían a caminar un poco, al mediodía todos almorzaban en la casa de Brutacio y Brutilda. Pasaban toda la tarde divirtiéndose con sus dragones y haciendo carreras. A Jack le molestaba cuando Patán trataba de pasar a Hiccup. Sin que Hic se diera cuenta le congelaba la cola a Dientepúa y hacia que se retrasase. Luego, para la cena, Hiccup y Jack iban hacia la casa de Astrid. En una de tantas cosas a Astrid se le ocurrió la maleva idea de que Hiccup tomara alcohol.

- Oye hiccup ¿quieres beber un poco de Vodka? No te hará nada, yo bebo en las celebraciones y no me sucede nada. - Astrid decía esto mientras servía vodka en un vaso, aun sin la respuesta de Hiccup.

- Eh, creo que no... - Hiccup siempre tuvo en cuenta que el alcohol hacia mal al cuerpo.

- Claro que no. - Sentencio Jack- Hiccup solo tiene 14 años, es menor de edad y no beberá eso. - Sus dotes de guardián se hacían presentes en el momento menos indicado.

- ¿ah? - Nunca desafíen a un Haddock. _Nunca._ - Dame eso - Hiccup tomo el vaso que Astrid había servido y de un solo trago lo bajo. Hiccup descubrió, por primera vez, lo débil que era ante el alcohol. Luego de dos vasos de vodka puro, algo normal dentro de los vikingos. Ya se sentía pésimo y tuvieron que volver hacia su hogar. En cambio, Astrid iba por su quinto vaso y estaba igual que siempre. Jack no bebió nada el alcohol, sinceramente, a el no le gustaba.

- Oh Hic, te dije que no bebieras - Decía Jack mientras cargaba a un borracho Hiccup en su espalda.

- Perd...- Hiccup se tapo su boca para no largar algo indeseado.

- No hables mas, esta bien, por ahora te llevare a casa y te ducharas con agua fría.

- ¿Hiccup? - Dijo un enorme hombre con su bolsa a cuestas mientras miraba al pequeño vikingo ''Flotar en el aire'' - ¿Que? ¿¡OYE HICCUP QUE HACES VOLANDO!? - Hiccup ya estaba inconsciente y no entendía nada, mucho menos Jack quien estaba sobrio y vio a un enorme hombre que se dirija hacia ellos. Lo primero que pensó Jack era que se trataba de un secuestrador de personas, así que, salio volando rápidamente hacia la casa de Hic mientras el enorme hombre los seguía. - ¡Hiccup! ¡Ven aquí!- Gritaba, ni nadie mas, ni nadie menos que Estoico.

-Puf, si que nos salvamos de ese loco - Dijo Jack mientras depositaba a Hiccup en el suelo y cerro la puerta de la casa.

-Yo estoy bastante bien contigo, mi lindo loco- Abrazaba a Jack del cuello, tratando que su unico pie y su protesis coincidieran correctamente para poder caminar. Definitivamente Hiccup era de los borrachos ''Cambiantes de personalidad''- También estaría bien con...¡Hic!...mi mama ¡Waa! - Hiccup se largo a llorar.

- Eh ha? ¿Que hago? ¡No llores Hic! - Jack no sabia que hacer en esta situación, tenia a Hiccup llorando. - Tranquilo... Tranquilo... yo estoy aquí- le decía esto mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello

-...- Se escuchaba a un Hiccup ¿llorando? ¿riendo? - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- si, riendo. Definitivamente. - ¡TE ENGAÑÉ! NO ESTOY TRISTE JAJAJA... Mama... ¡Waa! Jack abrázame - Jack abrazo nuevamente a Hiccup y lo miro con una extraña cara. Nunca mas lo dejaría tomar alcohol.- Suéltame Jack ¡Me asfixias!

- Pero me acabas de decir que te abrac...NO NO LLORES!- Jack no entendía para nada los comportamientos extraños de Hiccup- Ya basta Hiccup, una ducha no te matará.

-Ayúdame entonces, no puedo solo, dulzura.- Hiccup quien no entendía nada de vivir, le guiño un ojo a Jack y le saco la lengua.

-Bien si tu lo dices - Jack alzo a Hiccup como quien lleva una bolsa de papas y lo deposito en el baño. - Bien. No...- Decía Jack mientras tartamudeaba y se le coloreaba la cara.- No puedes... bañarte con ropa.

- Nouu - Decía Hiccup borracho mientras se quitaba su chaleco a dificultosamente - Por esou tu me ayudaras a desnudarme. - Los colores en la cara de Jack eran todo un dilema, el no se aprovecharía de su amado en esas condiciones, pero el tener que desnudar a Hiccup simplemente era muy MUY vergonzoso para el.

- E-Esta bien... - Jack tomo a Hiccup y lo sentó en un banquillo cerca de la bañadera. Comenzó muy lentamente a quitarle la camisa de mangas largas tan característica de Hiccup. Cabe aclarar que le costo horrores, ya que cada vez que sin querer tocaba la piel de Hic los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban. Luego le saco su bota y su prótesis, Hic seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido así que Jack no lo oía. Lo único que podía escuchar era a su corazón palpitando rápidamente. No quería quitarle los pantalones a Hiccup, aunque deseara. Hiccup tendría que darle el permiso para poder hacer cualquier cosa, hasta quitarle un pantalón.

- Oyee, que te tardas demasiado. Ve a preparar el agua yo ¡Hic! seguiré- Hiccup había salvado a Jack de un ataque cardíaco próximo, mientras este ultimo trataba de no reirse al escuchar a Hiccup tener hipo, era muy gracioso ya que el decía su propio nombre. Al terminar de calentar el agua, que hay que decir que, tenia mucha mucha espuma Hic se metio en un cerrar y abrir de ojos. Al verlo en la bañadera por segunda vez, se sentía feliz, era otro nivel de confianza.

- ¡ESTA HELADA! - gritaba Hiccup, ya estaba mucho mas estabilizado - ¡JACK! ¿¡TOCASTE EL AGUA CON LOS DEDOS?! -

- si no lo hacia nunca ''despertarías''- Jack no contenía su risa mas seguía rojo porque, aunque la bañera fuera alta, se veía todo el pecoso pecho de Hiccup.

- ¡Te vas ahora mismo del baño!- Le ordenó Hiccup a su guardián.

**Jack Pov**

Bueno, a mi tampoco me gustaría que me calentaran demasiado el agua de la ducha, asi que creo que esta bien que se enoje. Definitivamente mataré a Astrid por darle alcohol. Pero, su pecho descubierto. Una de las vistas más hermosas que nunca he visto ¡Y por segunda vez! La suerte si que esta de mi lado. Creo que Hiccup se enojo bastante, no importa mañana lo arreglaremos. En este momento estoy a punto de caerme del sueño. Fui hasta mi habitacion (que tambien era de Hiccup) y me acosté. Ahora no tengo nada de sueño, ¿Porque se me pasa el sueño cuando estoy por dormir y cuando estoy parado no? Malditas cosas que nunca sabré. Bien intentaré cerrar los ojos y contar (con mi imaginación) cada linda peca del rostro y torso de Hic.

**-Mientras tanto-**

-Bocon ¿Me lo habre imaginado?- Estoico seguia creyendo que vio a Hiccup volar en medio de la noche.

- No estoico, ya te lo he dicho.- Bocon ya estaba harto de la misma historia repetida mil veces- Es el cansancio. Quedate a dormir aqui asi despejas tu mente y mañana le dices a Hiccup lo ocurrido.

- Tienes razon. Lo mas probable es que este alterado. Gracias por dejarme quedar aqui, en tu casa. Mañana le diré a Hiccup lo de la princesa- Agradecio Estoico a su mejor amigo.

- Si si si lo que sea, bebamos algo para alegrar el ambiente - Dijo Bocon mientras tomaba dos tazones gigantes y los llenaba de cerveza - Mira hasta Phill quiere festejar que he vuelto- Bocon tomo a su fiel oveja y la abrazo- Tu lo eres todo en el mundo.

- JA JA JA ¡BASTA BOCON! Esta bien! celebremos! - y en la casa de bocon empezo una competencia de quien bebía más.

**Hiccup pov**

Ay no, ¿Que le habre dicho o hecho a Jack? Espero que nada malo... ¡Ojala que no este enojado conmigo! ¡Uff! morire de frio si no salgo de aqui rápido.  
Me visto con mi habitual pijama y voy hasta mi habitacion. Jack ya esta dormido, encima que me ha cargado hasta aqui,yo le grité. Ahora me siento mal, quiero disculparme pero esta durmiendo. Mañana me disculparé mejor, me acerco lentamente hasta la cama donde el duerme y sin quererlo le doy un pequeño beso en la frente. El se revuelca un poco en su cama y termina dandome la espalda. No lo molestaré mas. Yo también me iré a dormir. No puedo dormirme, muero de sed, pero no tengo ganas de levantarme. Intentaré contar con mi mente cada hermosa hebra del cabello blanco de Jack.

**Jack Pov**

¡VOY A EXPLOTAR DE LA EMOCIÓN! Nadie me lo negara ¡Eso fue un beso! uno simple y tierno, tuve que darme vuelta para que no vea mi cara colorada pero ¡AGH! explotaré de todos los sentimientos que me causa este vikingo. Esta decidido mañana, después de algunas semanas pensándolo, me declararé. No quiero pasar ni un momento lejos de el. Y con ese tranquilo sentimiento me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos al mismo tiempo con Hic, era raro de que Astrid no hubiera venido a despertarnos ¡Bah! se le habrá pasado. Alguien toca la puerta ¿Astrid tocando la puerta? Ni en sueños. Seguramente seria el pesado de Patán. Oh no no, es el hombre secuestrador. Me levanto de la cama y me pongo en posición defensiva, Hiccup también se levanta pero el grita:

¡Papá! - ¿¡PAPÁ?! ¡¿CORRÍ Y HUÍ ANOCHE DE MI FUTURO SUEGRO?! ¡AGH MATENME! - ¿Has vuelto hoy?- Le preguntó Hiccup con inocencia, el no sabe que yo huí de su padre.

-Eh, no - Le dijo mi suegro- Ayer, pero me quede en lo de Bocon.

- ¿Y Astrid? ¿Volvio su madre?- Le pregunto Hiccup. Ahi estaba la respuesta de la desaparición de Astrid, estaba con su familia.

- Si estan todos bien. -¿Me acaba de mirar?- ¿Porque hay otra cama? -Corrección: Miro a través mio.

- Es que Jack esta viviendo conmigo, es un espíritu que te congela la nariz.- Definitivamente quedaría como mi eslogan. Le congelé la nariz a mi suegro unas mil veces hasta que reacciono que era yo.

- ¿Es este? ¡Esta bastante flaco! - Oiga, que su hijo también es bastante delgado... y lindo... ME ESTOY DESVIANDO. - Bien, las cosas raras son normales en Berk - ¿Me ha llamado cosa rara? - Vamos con lo importante, pelearas por la mano de la princesa Mérida, hija de mi buen amigo el rey Fergus.

¿¡QUE!? esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudimos articular Hiccup y yo. Estaba loco si pensaba que yo, Jack Frost, iba a entregarle a mi amado.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? La primera de las chicas de THE BIG FOUR que aparecerá sera Merida (Mas que obvio) Esperen con ansias el proximo capitulo porque ni yo se que sucederá! (Tengo una idea, no se alteren) Los amo mucho y un review de ustedes me encantaría.**


	8. Sangre

_**Hola hola, SUPER TARDE LO SÉ. Es que estuve resfriada y para empeorarla tenia un bloqueo muy fuerte, ni quería abrir el Doc Manager para seguir la historia. Pero la inspiración por fin llego! No quería publicar lo que había escrito con mi bloqueo, sinceramente, era horripilante. Hoy me desbloquee y pude arreglar mi desastre, espero que les guste!**_

_**Los dejo leer Vikingos y Guardianes míos**_

* * *

**Hiccup Pov.**

¿Que? ¿Mi padre había enloquecido? Creo que es un nivel mas alto que eso... ¿ES QUE HABRÁ TOMADO MÁS DE LA CUENTA? No pensaba, ni siquiera, darle una oportunidad a esa princesa. Yo definitivamente me había enamorado de Jack y cada día que pasaba lo confirmaba aun mas. El creía que yo no lo sabia, pero en las carreras le congelaba la cola a Dientepúa. Yo sabia todo lo que hacia, hasta me llevo a casa después de mi primera borrachera (y última) Pensé en decirle a mi padre ''_No me casaré aunque me obligues_'' pero luego pensé que eso era demasiado rudo y que debía ser mas sutil...

- NO ME CASARÉ NI AUNQUE ME ARRANQUES LAS PIERNAS, ME TIÑA EL CABELLO DE ROSA Y TENGA QUE BESAR A PATÁN- La cara que puso ¡Dioses! Era mas que obvio que el matrimonio no estaba en mis planes.

- ¿Que? ¿Porque no deseas casarte hijo?- ¡ERA MAS QUE OBVIO! No la conocía ni nada a la tal princesa esa. Pero a Jack, Odin santísimo, no lo cambiaría por nadie, nunca en toda mi vikinga vida.

- Eh, es que no la conozco...- Mala respuesta, parecía que el ya tenia la solución para eso.

- ¡Bien! si ese es el problema iremos una semana antes de que vayan los demás prometidos de ella a que la conozcas - Puede que solo sea mi imaginación, pero creo que un aura asesina esta saliendo de Jack, pero aun así se mantiene en silencio para ver que sucede.- Hoy salimos.

-¿Que? ¿no me estas escuchando? ¡Papá! - Definitivamente me estaba ignorando. Esto era demasiada información para personas que recién se levantan.

- Yo iré, quiero ver mi competencia. Será divertido - Me dijo Jack tomando mi hombro, de que estas hablando... ¿Competencia de que? Me quejo con el pero tampoco me escucha, A TODOS LES GUSTA IGNORARME ¿EH? VAN A VER. Me tiré al piso como si me hubiera desmayado. Jack salio corriendo a mi rescate mientras mi padre gritaba ''_No, que te tienes que casar antes que todo_'' cuanta preocupación eh.

- ¿Hic? ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te pasa? ¿Mi _belleza_ te hizo desmayar?- Ahí estaba tratando de ''animarme'' el estúpido y lindo chico/espíritu del que estaba enamorado.

- No idiota... -_Si fuera por tu belleza ya habría muerto hace mucho_ ¿Eso pensaba que le contestaría? Jack, estas loco- ...Fue mi belleza, al mirarme al espejo, la que hizo que me desmayara -Le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

- Bueno, no discutiré eso, yo también me habría desmayado al tener tan lindo rostro, como el tuyo, y verme en un espejo- Mi sonrojo no puede controlarse y sube hasta mis orejas, como Amodio a Jack...

-Oye ¿y mi papa? -Le pregunte a Jack, seguramente ( si estuviera ) habría tomado rara mi conversación, pero mi papa había desaparecido hace ya mucho (eso parece)

-Esta haciendo el equipaje para viajar donde esa princesa fea que quiere casarse contigo -¿Jack estaba...? No, no puede ser- De seguro es la mas fea del mundo y apuesto que es demasiado tonta para ti - Si, definitivamente. Jack estaba _celoso_. Y sus insultos eran bastantes malos ¿No se le ocurría nada más?

-Jack... - le dije mientras me acerque a el por detrás y le hice cosquillas en la cintura- ¿Estas celoso?

- JA JA JA ¿YO? ¿CELOSO? ¿DE QUIEN? JAJAJA - Eso no me lo creería ni aunque me dieran mi otro pie. -Oye cámbiate de ropa -Jack cambió de tema- te vendré a buscar y le avisaremos a todos sobre la loca que quiere casarse contigo- No tenia sentido discutir con el ahora.

- Aghj, esta bien, vete de la habitación.- En algún punto de su estadía conmigo desarrolle una vergüenza extrema de mi cuerpo cuando lo veía Jack. Yo no estaba fuera de peso, ni tenia ningún tipo de complejo, pero me sentía incomodo, aunque los dos fuéramos hombres, le explique mi situación y el entendió completamente. Eso me hacia feliz.

-Si si, ya se- y se fue de mi habitación.

**Normal pov**

Jack decidió matar el tiempo creando algunas nevadas por Berk, pero cuando salio de la casa se dio cuenta que se había olvidado su cayado. Entro rápidamente a la casa y sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la habitación en donde Hiccup se estaba cambiando.

- ¡¿JACK?! ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ?! - Grito horrorizado Hiccup y le lanzo lo primero que vio, un escudo. _De acero._

- ¡Auch! -Jack se acarició la cabeza, porque allí recibió el golpe- ¡Oh! - Dijo Jack al ver a Hiccup en esta escena - Lo siento, solo había olvidado mi cayado...

17 segundos después Hiccup estaba sentado al lado de la cama con su cabeza en sus rodillas y Jack le acariciaba la espalda

-Mira Hic, lo siento...- Decía con lastima Jack

-...- Hiccup no contesto

-Es la milésima vez que te pido perdón, sabes que estoy tratando de ser menos impulsivo y todo eso, tu lo sabes. Créeme - Suplicaba Jack, aunque un poco harto.

-...- Otra vez silencio.

-...- Jack ya se había hartado de pedir disculpas

-...- Silencio.

-...- A Jack le dio un tic en la frente

- OH VAMOS TAMPOCO FUE LA GRAN COSA, SOLO NO TENIAS LA CAMISETA PUESTA - Grito Jack, harto. Es cierto que Hiccup tenia un hermoso cuerpo a la vista de Jack, pero verlo sin camiseta no era tanto drama.

- P-P-PERO YO NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAS- Grito Hiccup completamente sonrojado.

- ¿HA? ¿QUE DECÍS? ESTABAS SIN CAMISETA. CA MI SE TA - Deletreo como si Hiccup fuera estúpido. - NO ES QUE TE ENCONTRÉ SIN PANTALONES O CUALQUIER COSA.

-...- Hiccup estaba rojo hasta las orejas - Perdóname...- Lanzo una pequeña disculpa de arrepentimiento.

- No, perdóname tu a mi...- Jack también se arrepintió de sus gritos. ¿Como no se podría disculpar con un tierno Hic arrepentido?

- ¡AGH! Hiccup te perdona, y a ti, Jack también.- Entro Astrid a la habitación de Hiccup con su hacha en la mano.- Basta de cursiladas. - Astrid hizo una señal de vomito por tanta ''Ternura''

- ¡Oh no! - Dramáticamente Jack señalaba el arma y posaba una mano en su frente- ¡Mi peor pesadilla se cumple! ¡Me cortaras la cabeza!

- ¿Otra vez con eso imbécil? Si quisiera cortarte la cabeza ya lo hubiera hecho. - Jack trago en seco. - Es una broma, definitivamente eres mas estúpido que Hiccup - Al cual señalo con un dedo - ¿Que es eso que te vas a casar? Yo solamente aprueba a una sola persona para que pueda casarse contigo a nadie más.

- ¿Y esa persona es...?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo el vikingo y el guardián. Definitivamente eran un par de estúpidos para la cabeza de Astrid.

- No les responderé. No tengo porque. - Astrid simplemente quería agregar algo de tensión a la situación- Tu padre vendrá a buscarte para que vayas al muelle. Y tu Jack...- se dirigió hacia el guardián.- ... confió que protegerás a Hiccup de la loca de esa princesa. - ¿Por que todos insultaban a una persona que conocían? Nunca se sabrá.

-Con mi vida - Dijo Jack muy orgulloso, agachándose en una rodilla mientras Astrid tocaba delicadamente sus hombros con su hacha.

-¡ESTAMOS YENDO A UN REINO NORMAL! ¡NO VAMOS A LA GUERRA!- Gritaba ante la exagerada escena de ''Honor'' de Astrid y Jack.

- Tu no entiendes nada - Dijo Jack cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro con los brazos cruzados.

- Es verdad - Dijo Astrid imitando al guardián de la diversión.

-Son imposibles - Les dijo Hiccup a su mejor amiga y a su guardián mientras golpeaba su cara con su mano.

-Lo que sea, Bocon me ha dicho que lo mejor sería que salgamos hoy - Dijo Estoico interrumpiendo en la habitación. - El mar esta demasiado favorable y nos llevará en unas 5 horas a el reino de mi amigo. Tu puedes ir en Chimuelo, pero recuerda la discreción, ellos no conocen muy bien a los dragones.

- Bien, yo iré con Hiccup. - Dijo Jack- Mientras mas rápido encontremos a la fea esa, mas rápido nos iremos.

Hiccup suspiro y cuando iba a tomar su equipaje, Jack velozmente lo tomo y le guiño un ojo a Hiccup, luego puso sus maletas en Chimuelo y se dirigieron hacia la bahía. Ya allí los gemelos, Patán, Patepez y Astrid se despidieron de sus amigos, con insultos, obviamente. Estoico no estaba muy de acuerdo de que Jack fuera, pero como nadie lo podía ver no seria un inconveniente. Zarparon y Jack voló con Hiccup al lado, sobre Chimuelo.

Hiccup y Jack llegaron en una hora a este reino, el cual Bocon le dio indicaciones de como llegar. Aterrizaron en un bosque bastante espeso y Chimuelo se acostó automáticamente a dormir, ese dragón odiaba esa rara temperatura que no era calor ni frío. Aunque siempre odiaría (sin motivo) mas a Jack.

- Vamos Chimuelo - Hiccup jalaba a su dragón de su ala. - No hace tanto frío ni tanto calor... vamos no seas flojo - El dragón lo miró y luego se dio la vuelta ignorándolo.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve como una princesa volando? - Le pregunto picaronamente Jack

- Na, mejor caminemos - Dijo Hiccup, la verdad no tenía ganas de volar, ignorando completamente la parte de volar como princesa.

- Esta bien - Se resignó Jack. - Dame la mano Hic.

- ¿Que?- La cara de Hiccup se sonrojó, dioses, el vikingo odiaba sonrojarse. Pero igual lo hacia.

- Me perderé si no lo haces, y no creo que sea muy agradable buscarme aquí. - Jack señalo a Chimuelo - Y menos con ese durmiendo.

- Esta bien... - Hiccup tomo la mano de Jack y empezaron a caminar. Chimuelo conocía a la perfección el olor de Hiccup así que no tendría problemas en encontrarlo luego.

Empezaron a caminar con las manos entrelazadas hablando de trivialidades aunque los dos tenían un sonrojo en sus mejillas. En un momento Jack decidió hacer presente la declaración de sus sentimientos hacia Hiccup, ya había pensado demasiado en eso y era hora de tener la valentía de comunicárselo. Jack sabía que en algún punto Hiccup lo quería, pero no sabia si era el mismo amor del Guardián hacia el vikingo. Nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba. Y ese era el momento indicado. Solos, en silencio, sin nadie que los interrumpiera.

- Oye Hic ... - Dijo Jack y paro de caminar y miro fijamente los ojos verdes brillantes de la persona a su lado. - Quería preguntarte algo...

-Dime - Dijo inesperadamente muy firme Hiccup. El estaba ansioso, no sabía que Jack quería preguntarle. Tal vez Jack se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Hiccup y le preguntaría si podrían tomar distancia, pero... eso no podría ser ¿O si? Jack mismo le había tomado de la mano. Quizá solo jugaba con Hiccup, o tal vez lo quería. Nada se podría saber si Jack no preguntaba lo que quería preguntar. La curiosidad de Hiccup era muy impaciente.

-...En realidad... no... no es una pregunta... - Dijo muy nervioso Jack, se rascaba la nuca y miraba hacia el suelo - Bueno... yo... tu... digo yo te ... bueno a mi tu me ... - No podía terminar la frase nunca, era demasiado vergonzoso - Yo te a- -De repente apareció una chica con cabellos salvajes naranjas y rizados. Era una muy bella muchacha, tenia apariencia de pueblerina ya que usaba un vestido para montar. Estaba sobre un magnifico caballo y estaba apuntando con un arco y flecha hacia Hiccup y hacia Jack. Pobre Jack, lo interrumpían en un momento muy importante.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- ¡Alto! ¿ustedes? ¿veía a ambos? - ¿Son amigos o enemigos míos?

- Somos ami...- Estaba por decir Hiccup cuando fue interrumpido por un molesto Jack.

- Tres cosas. Primero ¿Puedes verme? segundo, no interrumpas a la gente que esta por decir algo importante y tercero ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que somos hacia ti? - Dijo Jack muy desafiante, la muchacha no bajaba su arma.

- Puedo verte ¿Por que no? Interrumpo todo lo que quiero y me interesa lo que son hacia mi y punto. -Dijo apuntando su arco y flecha hacia Jack.

- Que molestas que son las mujeres... - Dijo Jack moviendo la mano y sin querer lanzo un pequeño rayo de nieve inofensivo a las patas del caballo, el cual se asusto y empezó a levantarse en dos patas violentamente. Jack en un intento desesperado por proteger a Hiccup salto sobre el y lo cubrió mientras la arquera trataba de controlar a su caballo. El caballo lastimo con su herradura filosa a Jack en el pecho, quien con un terrible dolor grito de una manera espeluznante. Hiccup se asustó, era la primera vez que oía a Jack gritar del dolor. Como acto reflejo Hiccup abrazo a Jack mientras el caballo empezaba a tranquilizarse. Hiccup sintio algo horrible en sus manos, sangre. La muchacha al ver a Jack tirado con sangre y una profunda herida que empezaba en su hombro derecho y terminaba en su cadera izquierda, no podía reaccionar. El buso, anteriormente azul, se transformo en rojo por la sangre que derramaba Jack de su pecho.

Chimuelo apareció de inmediato, parecía que había estado corriendo para llegar lo más rápido posible, Hiccup lo vio con una mirada desconcertada. Luego reacciono y miro a la muchacha. La muchacha le hizo un ademan de que subiera al dragón, Hiccup seguía aun con Jack lastimado y desmayado sobre sus brazos. Las lagrimas de Hiccup se hacían presentes en la situación.

- Lo siento mucho por todo - Dijo la muchacha y levantó a Jack con sus brazos - llevemoslo a mi castillo - Hiccup se subió a Chimuelo y Mérida lo depositó en frente de el, así Jack podría reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hiccup -soy la princesa Mérida ¿ustedes quienes son? - Le preguntaba a Hiccup mientras apresuradamente se subía a su caballo e indicaba el camino hacia su hogar

- Soy Hiccup y el es Jack, debemos apresurarnos esta perdiendo mucha sangre el podría... - Hiccup no paraba de llorar

- No le sucederá nada, confía en mi - Le dijo Mérida y Hiccup emprendió vuelo y Mérida igualaba la velocidad con su caballo. Hiccup no sabía como, pero aunque Merida hace unos minutos los hubiera apuntado con un arco, confiaba en ella.

- Esta bien - Dijo Hiccup mas para si mismo que para Mérida. - No te pasará nada Jack, y terminaré de escuchar lo que querías decirme.

* * *

_**Amaría un review con tu opinion! Los reviews me alegran el día y me dejan con una cara de estupida feliz!**_


	9. Herida

**_NO VOY A PONER MIS NOTAS DE AUTOR AQUÍ PORQUE HARÍA MUCHO SPOILER. MIS NOTAS ESTÁN AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA PORQUE ESTOY EMOCIONADA DE QUE LO LEAN PRIMERO(?_**

* * *

Al llegar al castillo, la primera que recibió a los jóvenes, fue la reina Elinor, la cual se asustó mucho del dragón que montaba Hiccup, pero recordó de lo que había hablado Estoico en su viaje anterior de como se habían reconciliado con ellos.

- ¡Madre! ¡Madre! Angus se asustó y lastimo a el amigo de Hiccup - Gritaba Mérida mientras llegaba al castillo e Hiccup aterrizaba.

- ¿Hiccup? ¿uno de tus... - La reina Elinor al no ver a nadie mas que a Hiccup, su dragón y a Mérida preguntó - ¿Quien esta lastimado?

- Él, madre - Mérida señalo a Jack, pero su madre seguía sin comprender - ¿Es que no lo ves?

- No hija... no lo veo - La reina Elinor negó con su cabeza. Hiccup ya no podía mas y abrazo más fuerte a Jack, lo miro con tristeza y se saco su chaleco para cubrirlo.

- Mérida ¿No sabes de alguien que pueda salvarlo? Esta perdiendo mucha sangre a este punto - Hiccup abrazaba más fuerte a Jack- Tu madre no lo ve porque es un espíritu, que solo puede ser visto por quienes creen en el, pero tu no conocías nada de el, eso es raro, pero no importa ahora.

- ¡Ya sé quién puede ayudarnos y puede verlo! - Dijo Mérida esperanzada - Ya que si yo puedo verlo, debe ser por la libreta...

- ¿La libreta? ¿tu también tienes una?- Pregunto Hiccup mientras decencia de Chimuelo con Jack en sus brazos. Aunque Hiccup pareciera débil, después de montar tanto a Chimuelo, podría decirse que tenía bastante fuerza de brazos.

- Si, pero primero vamos a dejar a Jack en una habitación - Ya dentro del castillo Mérida e Hiccup depositaron a Jack dentro de la habitación de la princesa. - ¡Esther! - Grito Mérida y una mujer apareció - Has que la princesa Rapunzel Fitzgerbert venga al reino, es una emergencia de vida o muerte.- La mujer obedeció y se fue.

- Jack, por favor, que no te suceda nada...- Dijo Hiccup mientras cubría las heridas de Jack con vendas, aunque la hemorragia no paraba y las manos del vikingo estaban completamente llenas de sangre eso no le interesaba. Solo estaba esperando que esa tal princesa pudiera ayudarlos.

A los quince minutos, Hiccup ya perdía la paciencia ''¿Donde estará esta mujer? ¿Por que tarda tanto?'' se repetía mas para si mismo que para Mérida. En un momento Jack tocio e Hiccup miro directamente a su cara, esperando una respuesta. Nada. Jack había escupido sangre, eso tampoco era una buena señal. El vikingo empezó a acariciar la cara de Jack, como si fuera un hermoso diamante.

Al cabo de media hora la pálida piel de Jack ya no era clara, era completamente blanca. No se sabe como, pero esa media hora de desangre, Jack la sobrevivió. Una de las causas de que el hubiera sobrevivido tanto era la constante ayuda de Hiccup y la otra era la fuerte voluntad por vivir.

Hiccup sabía que más de una hora Jack no sobreviviría, la preocupación le carcomía. Revisaba el pulso de Jack cada cinco minutos, este, era cada vez mas débil por la perdida de sangre. La respiración de Hiccup era cada vez más nerviosa y más agitada - Por favor... aguanta solo un poco más... Por favor...

-¡Aquí Rapunzel!- Grito una linda joven de cabello corto, muy corto y de color marrón. Había entrado a la habitación junto a un joven, un camaleón y un caballo- ¡Oh no! ¿Que le paso a este chico?- pregunto al ver a Jack

- Eso ahora no interesa - Interrumpió Mérida - ¿Puedes salvarlo? Nadie más aparte de los que tenemos las libretas puede verlo

- No... Yo no puedo salvarlo porque... no lo amo... los poderes del sol solo funcionan si alguien ama a la persona que salva... eso es lo que aprendí de la libreta- Dijo tristemente. La cara de Hiccup se transfiguró. Todo lo que había aguantado, toda esa agonía que había sufrido en esa media hora, en vano. Y Jack, pobre de Jack. El había sufrido mas que él. Jack había sido la persona que se aferró a la vida con cada inhalación, con cada exhalación. Y ahora las lagrimas en la cara de Hiccup no podrían hacerse más presente.

-¡Espera! - Dijo Hiccup secándose sus lagrimas, todavía había algo de esperanza- ¿No hay forma de que tu me pases tus poderes? - Pregunto tomando la mano de Jack, quien inconscientemente seguía bajando el pulso.

- ¿Tu... lo amas?- Preguntó tímidamente Rapunzel. Hiccup Asintió, sin sonrojos, sin pudor. En este momento solo importaba Jack- Bien, vamos a hacer esto.- Rapunzel se arremango y trono sus dedos, se quito la corona y se la dio a su esposo, Eugene. El era la persona en quien más confiaba su tiara (La cual anteriormente había robado) - Abre tu boca... eh ...

- Hiccup- respondió rápidamente el vikingo

- Bien Hiccup, yo cantaré y una pequeña luz saldrá de mi e ira directamente hacia tu corazón - Dijo Rapunzel tomando las dos manos de Hiccup - Luego cantaras la canción que yo ya he cantado. - Hiccup afirmó con su cabeza y Rapunzel comenzó a cantar...

_Flor que da fulgor_

_con tu brillo fiel_

_vuelve el tiempo atrás_

_volviendo a lo que fue_

Una pequeña, muy pequeña luz salió de la boca de Rapunzel y se introdujo dentro del corazón de Hiccup. El vikingo cerro los ojos, soltó las manos de Rapunzel y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Jack y como si supiera esa canción de memoria, la cantó. Ya no se oía la melodiosa voz de Rapunzel, solo la quebrada voz de Hiccup. Porque mientras cantaba, lloraba. Con amargura, con esperanza de que Jack se recuperara y con miedo. Mucho miedo, de que sus sentimientos no sean lo demasiado fuertes para salvar a su chico.

_quita enfermedad_

_y el destino cruel_

_trae lo que perdí _

_volviendo a lo que fue_

Al terminar de cantar Hiccup estaba demasiado cerca de Jack, tomándolo de la mano. Al final de la canción deposito un beso en los labios del guardián, con esperanzas de que eso pudiera ayudar. Jack no despertaba, Hiccup aumento la intensidad del beso. Jack no reaccionaba, las lagrimas de Hiccup empezaban a ser mas constantes, llenas de tristeza enojo y decepción. De un momento a otro, lel pecho de Jack empezó a brillar y la herida parecía curarse, pero Jack no despertaba.

Hiccup se despego de Jack y con la ayuda de Rapunzel y Mérida le quitaron su buso y le dieron un visto bueno al cuerpo de Jack. Una gran cicatriz cruzaba su torso, pero no sangraba. El quinceañero se acerco al guardián y con su dedo cerca de la nariz de este ultimo, se aseguro de que respiraba. Jack había entrado en un estado de coma. Hiccup lloraba desconsolado. Mérida se sentía terrible porque ella era la persona que se tenía que hacer cargo de su caballo. Rapunzel sentía mucho dolor de lo que había pasado con Hiccup y Jack. Ella hubiera estado de la misma forma si no hubiera podido salvar a Eugene, este ultimo al ver tanta agonía empezó a creer en Jack, que existía y que se salvaría.

- Hiccup, el estará bien ... - Decía Mérida tratando de consolarlo, en vano. Hiccup se hecho a los brazos de la arquera y empezó a llorar mucho mas sonoro. El vikingo se repetía de que todo era su culpa, que su amor no fue lo suficiente para salvarlo, que el tendría que estar lastimado en la cama, no Jack. Ese sentimiento de culpa se apodero de el. Todo era su culpa. Todo.

-Si yo no fuera tan débil...- El vikingo acariciaba la cara del ''dormido'' Jack mientras Mérida trataba de que Hiccup no mirara hacia allí abrazándolo con mas fuerza.

-¡Tu no eres débil! - Grito Eugene, desde la puerta. El estuvo observando todo y era el que tenía la cabeza mas fría en ese momento.- Dime, si tu fueras débil ¿La herida de Jack se hubiera sanado? No. Si tu fueras débil ¿Jack estaría vivo? No y ¿lo esta? no. El esta vivo porque con tu amor y fuerza lo has salvado, ahora su mente debe estar recuperándose, y cuando sienta que es el momento de volver, volverá. Cree en él.

Aunque Eugene trató de animar a Hiccup, no se dio cuenta que lo alentó más que nadie que conociera, exceptuando si estuviera aquí, Astrid. Lo alentó a creer en Jack, en seguir esperándolo, a animar su regreso. Pero lo que nadie, ni siquiera Astrid podría hacer, seria devolverle la felicidad. La felicidad ¿Que era esa palabra? Para Hiccup la felicidad era, al principio, montar sobre Chimuelo y sentirse una persona libre, en el cielo. Sin nadie mas que su mejor amigo y el. Pero eso cambio. La felicidad había cambiado radicalmente desde que llego el espíritu de la diversión, ahora su felicidad era completamente la sonrisa de Jack, sus juegos, sus emociones. Todo sobre el. Necesitaba volver a verlo, jugando con el y diciendo lo que quedo a medias en el bosque.

-Gracias...- Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto- Por alentarlo y alentarme...- Finalizo Hiccup

-No ha sido nada...

Hiccup les pidió a todos un tiempo a solas con Jack, los demás se lo concedieron. allí solo con Jack, le confeso sus mas profundos sentimientos, algo cursis, pero verdaderos.

-Jack, aunque no me estés escuchando, te lo diré, Siento algo que no puedo explicar solo puedo decir que es lo mas hermoso que me a pasado en la vida y creo que tu eres la causa. Te amo. No encuentro palabras más exactas para explicar lo que me haces sentir. Tal vez pienses que llorar por amor es cursi, créelo, el amor algunas veces es cruel. Y yo soy la persona que más te amo. Por eso, por favor, despierta.

Las lagrimas nunca pararon de brotar. Le suplicaba a Jack que volviera lo más rápido posible, que lo necesitaba, que lo extrañaba. Extrañaba la sonrisa que emitía cada vez al despertar, cada vez al estar con él.

- ¿Que te sucede hijo? - Dijo estoico con Rapunzel y Mérida cada una tomándolo de un brazo para que no entrara a la habitación.

- Eh... Lo intentamos, ahora los dejamos solos - Dijo Mérida. Rapunzel afirmó y se fueron

- Este es Jack ¿lo recuerdas papá? - Dijo Hiccup conteniendo sus lagrimas - Esta en un estado de coma y yo lo cuidaré. Vuelvo a decir que no me casaré con Mérida, ni intentaré hacer la prueba. Por que yo...

-... ¿Por que a ti te gusta Jack? - Interrumpió Estoico. En algún punto se había dado cuenta, aunque no fuera muy listo sabía la forma que Jack miraba a Hiccup y viceversa. Eso le había pasado con Valka.

- Si... - Dijo con la cabeza baja Hiccup. Su padre lo miro y se fue. Sin decir nada, sin mostrar enojo u alegría. El vikingo no sabia que pensar de esto. Tampoco le importaba. Todo su mundo rodeaba a Jack.

Paso el día con el sin interrupciones. Solamente Mérida o Rapunzel entraban de a ratos para animarlo y llevarle comida y agua. A la noche Mérida le ofreció una habitación, pero Hiccup no la aceptó. Paso la noche en la misma cama que Jack. El cual parecía dormir con su cara tan serena y sin emociones. El vikingo trataba de no dormirse, para ver si Jack despertaba. Pero cuando el sueño lo vencía no podía hacer otra cosa que soñar pesadillas. Sandy no estaba de su lado esa noche. Soñaba que Jack moría, que nunca despertaba. Todo eso le atormentaba la cabeza. Las ojeras empezaron a hacerse presentes de la mano de la depresión.

Pasaron cuatro días y Jack no despertaba. Hiccup pasaba todo el día en esa habitación junto con Rapunzel y Mérida. Rapunzel cuidaba de que Jack estuviera bien físicamente mientras Mérida se cercioraba de la salud mental de Hiccup. Este ultimo, en esos cuatro días de agonía, comía muy poco y de dormir ni hablemos. Estaba tan pendiente de las respiraciones de Jack, que las de el y Jack se habían regulado.

Contaba, todo los días, las hebras del cabello de Jack, sus pestañas, sus muy leves pecas. Todo. Pensaba que admirarlo le daría fuerza. Pensaba que si lo amaba mas de lo que ya lo hacia se recuperaría. Pero sinceramente ¿amarlo mas de lo que ya lo hacia? Lo intentaría. Hiccup ya amaba de una manera inexplicable a Jack y haría que le llegaran sus sentimientos. Allí se hacia escuchar la frase ''Cuando quieres algo déjalo ir, si no vuelve, nunca fue tuyo. Si vuelve siempre lo fue'' Solamente esperaba que Jack volviera y que fuera de el por siempre.

A cada rato Hiccup depositaba un beso en las mejillas de Jack. Su primer beso ya había sido con su lindo guardián, aunque este estuviera inconsciente. Hiccup creía con todo su ser que Jack lo amaba, aunque sea un poquito. Solo estaba esperando para decírselo. Hic decidió que el mismo le confesaría sus sentimientos a Jack cuando estuviera despierto. No esperaría que este ultimo lo hiciera.

En la noche entre el cuarto y el quinto día Rapunzel y Mérida decidieron que irían por turnos a ver a Jack. Así Hiccup podría descansar. Este ultimo se negó, pero luego lo convencieron con el tema de que el tomaría dos turnos y cada una de ellas uno solo. El primer turno fue de Rapunzel, luego Mérida y después Hiccup. En los turnos de las chicas el vikingo tampoco pudo descansar nada pensando en como solucionar el tema de Jack. Pero el cansancio y a la vez alivio que le provocó tener su turno con Jack, que era el de la madrugada, un poco lo serenó y descanso, al menos, algunas horas.

_Una habitación blanca sin puertas, mucho menos ventanas. Una mesa y dos sillas, un hombre de cabellos blancos y plateados sentado sobre una de estas. En la otra, __un pequeño niño como de 5 años de edad __con su cabeza de cabellos blancos reposándose sobre sus brazos._

_-Jack- Dijo la luna - Despierta_

_-No quiero- Dijo el niño - Estoy muy cómodo __aquí_

_- ¿Y que pasará si no despiertas Jack?- Dijo con calma la luna_

_- Dormiré aquí por siempre, supongo - El niño aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados_

_- ¿Y con Hiccup? ¿Que pasará con él y lo que no terminaste de confesar? ¿Y la promesa que le hiciste a Astrid?- La luna intentaba animar a Jack_

_- Hiccup... confesar de mi... Astrid prometer ... -Decia somnoliento Jack- ¡Hiccup! - Se despertó completamente el niño, ya que ahora no lo era mas. Ahora era un joven adolescente como todos lo conocían. - ¿Como me voy de aquí Mim? Necesito verlo._

_-No te preocupes, el te estuvo esperando y ahora tu tienes que ir a buscarlo. Tu cabeza solamente necesitabas descansar. Nada mas -Mim le indico la salida a Jack, este ansioso miro todo el lugar._

_-No hay ninguna salida aquí MiM - Dijo Jack... quien ahora ya recuperado, no podía salir..._

* * *

_**A LA MIERDAAA ¿USTEDES ESPERABAN QUE JACK SE IBA A SALVAR? YO TAMBIÉN! Esa era mi idea principal, pero luego un review me cambio la cabeza**_ ''_uno de mis cliches favoritos'' **Quiero realmente salir de los clichés. Yo ya había escrito la historia para que el se despertara y flores y corazónes. Pero ¡Alto! quiero hacer que me odien un poquito(? **_

_Le dedico este Cap en especial a Melanie y Belén mis amigas que me ayudaron a definir este capitulo! Melanie siempre me escucha cuando le hablo de mi fict (Aunque no le paso mi fict por que ella es media homofobica y además como soy otaku me trata de rarita. Imagínense si sabe que escribo Yaoi o Slash) Belen... Gracias por fumarme cuando me emociono hablando de mis cosas! (La misma situacion que Melanie)_

_**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! Agradeceria un review ''bomba de odio'' o ''bomba de amor'' por el capitulo!**_

_**Pd: Me hubiera encantado poder hacer este capitulo un Hiccup pov, pero simplemente no pude. Sufriria más yo que el.**_


	10. ¡Nos volveremos a ver en Snoggletog!

**Hola hola hola! Les juro que lloré todos sus reviews me hacen muy feliz...**

**¡Atención! : Tuve que cambiar mi nombre a Criff Summerland (Mi álter ego) por un problemita que tuve.**

**NO SE QUEJEN PERRAS! Hice un capitulo con el doble de las palabras.**

**Los dejo leer!**

* * *

_-¿Cómo puedo volver, Luna? - preguntó Jack c__omo llegaste aquí la otra vez? - Inquirió MiM_

_-Por una apuesta!de la libreta ... - Pensaba en voz alta Jack_

_-La primera es para traerte aquí, ahora debes encontrar la que te saque - Finalizo la Luna_

_- A ver... la segunda frase... - Jack sacó, de su único bolsillo del buso, la libreta. La cual había tomado antes, en el incidente de la tormenta - ''Una ultima pelea hoy, con plumas y cuchillos. Ganar o perderlo todo'' Jack empezó a flotar involuntariamente en ese lugar desconocido y a la vez familiar. Su cabello se tornó marrón al igual que sus ojos, su piel tomo mas color y luego descendió - ¿Que me pasó? ¿Soy mortal? - Jack se miro a si mismo - Oh no señores, claro que no, yo me vuelvo a ser como me conoce Hic._

_- Jack, tu estado mortal solo puede presentarse actualmente 2 minutos. Esto es solo para casos específicos y tienes que aprender a controlarlo. _

_-Bien, pero Hic se asustará si estoy así. - Jack leyó la tercera frase - ''Alguien me ha contado que el mundo da vueltas al rededor de ti. Por eso no mires a mis ojos, cuando yo puedo ver los tuyos'' - Jack se volvió inmortal otra vez, ya estaba harto de la libreta. Mira a Mim con ojos suplicantes y este accede._

_-Simplemente - Dijo MiM en un suspiro- Lee la décima y ultima frase de la libreta..._

_- A ver ...''Tus ojos inocentes, aún ni idea tienen… del camino que tu destino seguirá''..._

**Hiccup Pov**

Me desperté con la garganta seca por no haber bebido nada hace horas. No pruebo bocado desde ayer a la mañana, tengo hambre, pero no apetito. Mis ojos arden, llorar no es muy agradable que digamos. Como todos los días, hago la rutina que adopté en estos cinco días, y a veces siento que durará mucho tiempo más, miro hacia la cara de Jack como siempre. Miro sus enormes pestañas, su cabello perfectamente acomodado. Tiene los ojos abiertos ¿Debería sorprenderme? no, no me sorprende en nada. Normalmente sueño en esta situación. En mis sueños siempre tiene los ojos abiertos, me mira, sonríe y despierto a mi cruel realidad. Está sucediendo exactamente lo mismo ahora. Otro hermoso sueño del cual voy a despertar.

-Hic, te extrañe... -

Esperen un segundo, esto nunca había pasado en mis sueños, en ellos Jack nunca habla. Alto, puede ser que esto no sea un sueño... No podía ser... ¿O sí? No... debe ser que mis sueños tan desesperados de verlo, sentirlo y amarlo han evolucionado hasta el punto de escucharlo hablar...

-...Perdóname por haberte preocupado... -

Lágrimas caen de mis ojos. Algo muy profundo, dentro de mí, se estruja. Creo que es mi corazón, porque no estoy soñando. No es el Jack de mis sueños, es el Jack de verdad. El esta ahí, más despierto que nunca y yo no puedo reaccionar ante su mirada expectante de una respuesta.

-¿Jack...? -

Mis ojos están completamente llenos de lágrimas, lo miro y de un impulso incontrolable lo regalo un beso muy apasionado, el cual me correspondió casi automáticamente, fue el beso más romántico que nunca recibí, aclarando que yo lo había comenzado, pero a los segundos del beso el había tomado el control - **_¡Te amo! Por favor, no me abandones nunca_** - le dije al separarnos por falta de aire y con una sonrisa que derrochaba alegría. Todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento eran tan grandes que no podía controlarlas y...

- ¿¡Que!? - Me gritó seriamente, creo que solo me correspondió el beso para acabar allí nuestra relación y nada más. No me interesa que piense, lo he dicho. Lo quería decir y lo dije así termina el asunto. - ¡Yo lo iba a decir primero! No puede ser...- El suspira - ... bien borraré todo de mi mente, antes de nuestro primer beso - Se toca con un dedo indice la sien

- ¡Bien! Listo - se aclaró la garganta y dijo: Yo, Jackson Overland Frost... AMO DE MANERA MUY DESENFRENADA A HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK TERCERO - Sin avisos previos me besa con un beso al que llaman 'Francés' me toma de la cintura, me levanta y me sienta sobre sus piernas, él está tomando mi cintura mientras yo su nuca. Nuestras lenguas se mezclaban y bailaban al compas de una canción que nunca existió. Me quedo sin aire, pero él parece estar perfectamente bien - ...Agh...besas delicioso- Me dice- pero no practiques con nadie más que yo...

- Ese fue un lindo tercer beso como...

- Novios. Además, soy tu primer y ultimo novio...- Finalizo Jack, hasta que se dio cuenta- ¿¡Tercero?! ¡¿No era el segundo?!

- ¿Quién dice que eres el primer novio que tengo? - Inquirió Hiccup y al ver la cara del preocupado espíritu se rio, demostrando que era una broma - El primer beso entre nosotros fue mientras estabas en ese estado de coma y yo no te pude salvar... Perdóname por favor... - Empiezo a llorar otra vez, la idea de que no pude salvarlo se apodera de mí. Él volvió por su cuenta, pero que pasaría si de mí dependiera...

-¡Tonto! - Me besa la frente - Me has salvado simplemente con un beso... - Ambos nos sonrojamos violentamente, pero a la vez sonreímos. En mi caso estoy muy feliz de poder estar con Jack y parece que el también. Voy a besarlo otra vez y el esta a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero alguien toca la puerta, Jack toma mi mano y...

- Hiccup, elige con quien quieres que cambiemos de turno... - Entraba Rapunzel a la habitación seguida de Mérida, la cara que pusieron esas dos era inexplicablemente graciosa - ¡ESTÁ DESPIERTO! - Gritaron al ver que Jack despertó. Se acercaron hacia nosotros y vieron nuestras manos entrelazadas y sonrieron

- Que bien, la verdad es que yo nunca pensé que esto duraría mucho más de una semana así...- Inquirió y agrego - Hacen buena pareja eh - Nos guiño el ojo Rapunzel, mientras Mérida miraba al suelo y jugaba tímidamente con sus rulos.

**Normal Pov**

- Soy Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno y guardián de la diversión, un gusto - Dijo amablemente Jack sonriendo hacia las dos muchachas - Gracias por cuidarme a mí y a mi lindo Hic - Rapunzel se coloreo hasta las orejas al oír la palabra ''Mi lindo Hic'' Empezaba a enamorarse de la pareja que esos dos hacían.

- Yo soy Rapunzel, Hiccup nos contó sobre ti mientras estabas en... un gusto igualmente - Rapunzel no quiso sacar ese tema de vuelta, las ojeras de Hiccup le suplicaban que no los sacara. Se quedo embobada mirando a la pareja mientras suspiraba ¡Amaba a esa pareja en menos de quince segundos!

- Alerta de nombre demasiado largo - Dijo Jack sonando como un robot - Punzie, si, ese te queda.

- Me gusta - Rapunzel se rió ante su nuevo apodo

- Perdóname Jack... Todo esto paso por mi culpa... Si yo hubiera podido controlar a Angus... - Mérida se disculpaba mientras trataba de no llorar y mostrar su debilidad, realmente había tenido muchísimo miedo de que Jack no despertara también había sufrido mucho al ver a Hiccup llorar hasta dormirse. El vikingo siempre era cuidado por la arquera y Chimuelo, ella sentía una culpa terrible de tener a un chico sufriendo por su culpa, esperaba una respuesta fría y seca de Jack, esas que cortan todos los vínculos y posibles amistades, pero eso no fue lo que pasó.

- No hay problema - ¿Jack estaba loco? No. Simplemente lo que pasó, pasó. Además, el fue el que protegió a Hiccup y eso sería algo para restregarle en la cara a Astrid cuando volvieran. Por favor, por lo menos se tendría que haber enojado, pudo no volver nunca. - Se que Hiccup sufrió, y lo más probable tu también... sé que no tener una belleza como yo a ojos de todos es un sufrimiento, pero aquí estoy - Terminó con su egocentrismo, siempre tenia un as debajo de la manga.

- Gracias por disculparme... creo -Mérida se rió ante la despreocupada acción del guardián, igual, le seguía debiendo algo. Se seco unas pequeñas lagrimas sonrió y pregunto - ¿Tienes hambre? - Cambio de tema para no seguir dentro de la depresión

- No, como espíritu no necesito comer - Aclaro el inmortal - Solo como para no perder ''la costumbre'' Pero yo si se de alguien que tiene apetito... - El estomago de Hiccup rugió y este se sonrojo por la acción involuntaria de su organismo. Rapunzel se rió con cariño, alguien toco la puerta y Mérida fue a abrir, para su poca sorpresa se encontró con Esther.

- Princesa Mérida, Señor Haddock tercero, Señor Frost - Había aparecido una sirvienta del castillo - Los solicitan los reyes en el gran comedor real.

- ¿Justo ahora? Nosotros íbamos a llevar a Hiccup a comer algo al comedor de invitados... - Se quejo Mérida - ¡¿Que demonios quieren ellos a las diez de la mañana?!- Grito con los brazos al aire

- ¿Que quiere que haga? - Le contesto Esther con mucha mas confianza que un sirviente normal - Los reyes insisten.

- Bueno... Prepara un almuerzo para Hiccup mientras nosotros nos vamos al comedor - Dijo Mérida - Punzie acompáñanos por favor - Rapunzel asintió con la cabeza.

Hiccup se levanto de la cama, en la cual estaba sentado al lado de Jack y extendió la mano para que Jack la tomara. Jack intento levantarse con la ayuda de Hiccup pero al tratar de mantener su cuerpo estable se resbalo por su ''poca fuerza de piernas'' (Vamos, estuvo 5 días sin movimiento contra 300 años de jugar, Jack es un exagerado) y el Vikingo lo sostuvo con sus brazos pasando por la nuca del guardián y con ambas caras muy (muy) cerca.

- Esta situación tendría que ser al revés - Jack hizo un puchero mientras Rapunzel rodaba en posición fetal hasta el infinito y Mérida gritaba (internamente) de la emoción, a ella también le encantaba la pareja. Hiccup se rió y Jack le deposito un rápido beso, el cual hizo que el vikingo se sonrojara.

- Ya vamonos... tonto- Hiccup tomo a Jack de la mano mientras este ultimo sonreía y Mérida los dirigía junto con Rapunzel ''Punzie'' hacia el comedor real del castillo. Ya allí se encontraban , Estoico, Fergus y Elinor.

- ¿Princesa Rapunzel Fitzgerbert nos podría permitir un momento a solas con las personas que acompaña?- Dijo seriamente la reina Elinor.

- Claro alteza- Rapunzel se inclino educadamente y luego se acerco a sus amigos - Suerte - Esos fueron sus últimos susurros antes de abandonar la habitación. Esther, la sirvienta personal de Mérida le arrancó unos pelos de la nuca a Jack y se los dio a los reyes.

- ¡Auch!

- Señor Haddock tercero, Señor Jackson, Mérida siéntense. - Ordeno la reina Elinor sosteniendo un mechón de cabello y pasandole otro a su esposo.

La mesa estaba en posición horizontal frente a los jovenes. El rey Fergus estaba sentado en el medio de la mesa, a su lado derecho Elinor y del lado izquierdo Estoico. Hiccup y Jack avanzaron, tomados de la mano, y se sentaron frente a los mayores. Mérida se coloco en frente del asiento al lado de Hiccup frente a su madre y se dejo caer en la silla.

- ¿Me pueden ver? - Jack le susurro a Mérida y a su nuevo novio. Mérida no contestó, pero le hizo una seña de que le explicaría después.

- Yo, la reina Elinor, deseaba y todavía deseo que mi hija Mérida se case con usted, Haddock tercero. - Dijo seriamente Elinor - Mi esposo, el rey, también deseaba lo mismo ¿O no cariño?

- Si amor - El rey Fergus rodó los ojos.

- Y estamos en completo desacuerdo en que se cancelé el intento de prueba de Haddock tercero para ser el esposo de mi hija ¿O no cariño?

- Si amor-

- Con todo respeto reina Elinor... - Hiccup iba a decir con su filosa y sarcástica lengua que no quería casarse, pero fue interrumpido por Mérida.

- Ay mamá vamos al punto. - Mérida apoyo sus dos manos como si marcara territorio sobre la mesa, haciendo un gran ruido - Yo no me quiero casar y Hiccup tampoco ¿O no papi?

- Si amor-

- ¡Fergus! - Grito Estoico - ¡Hazte escuchar!

- Si am... - Fergus se dio cuenta y se corrigió - Ah si, es la costumbre, perdón. - Se disculpo el enorme rey escoces - Bien, Estoico me ha aclarado la condición de Hiccup y Jack y se suspenderá el intento de Hiccup por ser el prometido de Mérida. - Jack dio un suspiro tan grande que pudo haberse desinflado en ese mismo momento. Hiccup sonreía al ver que su padre lo había comprendido y Mérida... Bueno, Mérida...

- ¡SI! ¡NO ME CASARÉ! ¡NO ESTARÉ ATADA POR SIEMPRE!- Gritaba de la emoción la arquera hasta que la Reina Elinor quiso arruinar su día.

- Tu te casaras aunque no sea con un Haddock - Mérida, ante este comentario de su madre, tiro la cabeza hacia atras con un bufido y luego tiro su gran melena contra la mesa en un gran sonido de cansacio

- Odio mi vida - Hic y Jack se rieron porque sabían que Mérida haría cualquier locura para liberarse del matrimonio.- ¿Podemos irnos? -

-Si, pueden irse.

En la habitación de Mérida, Rapunzel escribía una carta para su amado

_'' A mi lindo esposo:_

_Hoy Jack despertó, la felicidad que todos sentimos fue inexplicable, nunca pensé que duraría demasiado en coma. Sé que hubieras deseado estar acá para poder conocer a Jack y poder darle más ánimos a Hiccup. ¡Porque mi padres tuvieron que llamarte justo ayer! Bueno, no importa, el tema es que vengas hoy mismo para poder estar con nosotros. Jack y Hiccup están juntos, yo creía que lo estaban antes, pero según lo que paso, ellos recién se declararon aquí. Hace una media hora Jack, Hiccup y Mérida fueron llamados por los reyes. Lo que supongo yo es que hablaran sobre el tema del matrimonio... ¡Ah! Lo más importante, trae de nuestra habitación mi libreta de cuero, tiene un logo de una flor con detrás un sol._

_ -Te Ama ''Punzie''_

_Pd: Ese es mi apodo, no soy otra mujer, soy Rapunzel ¿No me engañas? ¿O si? Hablaremos seriamente cuando vengas._

- Hemos vuelto del matadero - bromeo Jack al entrar a la habitación con Hiccup y Mérida

- ¿Como les fue? - Pregunto Rapunzel mientras guardaba su carta en un sobre. No necesito respuesta, la cara de Jack e Hiccup irradiaba felicidad, a esos dos les había ido bien. En cambio, Mérida, su cara denotaba una suma cantidad de fastidio.

- Necesito una idea para liberarme del matrimonio forzado... ¿Alguien me ayuda? - pregunto la arquera a sus amigos

- Escápate - aconsejo Jack

- Haz que tu prometido te odie - Dijo Eugene entrando a la habitación, Rapunzel sonrió y corrió a los brazos de su marido

- ¡Eugene! - grito Rapunzel mirando a su esposo - No he podido mandarte mi carta, así que léela ahora. - Para todos, fue una actitud sorpresa. Para Eugene no. - ¿No me has estado engañando? ¿O si?

- No, no te he estado engañando. Nunca lo he hecho y lo de la carta... ¿Tiene que ser ahora? - pregunto Eugene con cara de desgano y Rapunzel lo miro con cara de: "Lee mi carta o nos divorciamos" - ¡Es un chiste! - Eugene se rió de manera nerviosa - Claro que la leeré.

- Creo que deberías luchar por tu propia mano - Propuso Hiccup, de vuelta al tema de Mérida

-¡Amo esa idea! Gracias Hiccup - Mérida abrazo a Hiccup de la emoción que sentía, ahora tenia un plan para liberarse de su maldito compromiso.

- Tranquila rulos, es mi novio y lo estas asfixiando - Jack cruzo los brazos e inflo los cachetes con los celos a flor de piel

- Tranquilo Iceberg, Hiccup y yo somos amigos - Mérida beso a Hiccup en la mejilla con tal de poner celoso a Jack, el cual estaba que explotaba de celos - El es todo tuyo - Mérida empujo a Hiccup por la espalda y lo dirigio hacia Jack, el cual recibio a su novio con los brazos abiertos. Lo atrapo en un abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿COMO QUE NO HAS TRAIDO LA LIBRETA? ¡Hasta te mande una carta! - Gritaba Rapunzel hacia Eugene

- La carta la he leido ahora - Decia Eugene mientras se acercaba a su esposa y sacaba algo de su oreja - Pero aqui esta tu libreta... - Eugene conocia demasiado bien a su esposa.

- Eres un tonto cariño - dijo Rapunzel y se acerco a sus amigos con la libreta en sus manos.

- Oigan ¿ustesdes dos tambien tienen una libreta ?- pregunto Jack

- Si, esta es mi libreta, tiene canciones con poderes e instrucciones para mis poderes de nacimiento - Rapunzel abrió su libreta y mostro las canciones, tambien se veian las instrucciones con la flor de la gota de luz de sol

- Esta es mi libreta - Dijo Mérida mostrándoselas a sus amigos. Su libreta tenia un logo de una hoja seca y arriba un arco y una flecha. Dentro, estaba llena de información (En dibujos) a cerca de todo. Los guardianes, La luna, los espíritus y como poder verlos, todo. - Aquí muestra que otra manera de ver un espíritu, sin creer en el, es teniendo una posesión del mismo.

- A si que por eso me ''pidieron'' un par de cabellos- Se decía mas para si mismo que para Mérida, el espíritu quien descubrió otra cosa mas que a la luna se le había olvidado comentarle.

Un ruido terriblemente aterrador invadió la habitación de Mérida, en la cual estaban todos. Eugene salto a los brazos de su esposa Rapunzel, la cual había tomado su "Arma" (Sarten) Merida pensó que había sido Chimuelo escapándose de la cálida habitación donde ahora reposaba. Mientras Jack había estado en coma Chimuelo había sido el único que podía acompañar a Hiccup mientras este vigilaba si Jack había despertado, esto para Hiccup había sido una gran apoyo psicológico porque su mejor amigo, Chimuelo, había estado ahí, acompañándolo. Pero no era ni un terremoto ni una furiosa bestia, era el estomago de Hiccup.

- Perdón... - Se disculpo Hiccup, la verdad, lo de las libretas era bastante interesante y no dejaría que su hambre lo interrumpiera, pero realmente estaba famélico.

- Permiso, princesa Mérida- Entro una mujer regordeta, Esther, la sirvienta personal de Mérida. Esther y Mérida se tenían mucho cariño, ya que Esther cuido a Mérida desde que esta era pequeña, cuando Jack estaba en coma Mérida le dijo a Esther ''Cree en el'' y ella simplemente creyó ciegamente en la palabra de Mérida - No he preparado la cena para el señor Haddock como usted pidió si no que prepare un banquete para todos ustedes. Por favor acompáñenme al comedor de invitados.

Si hubiera palabras para describir ese hermoso y delicioso olor, que provenía de la cocina, se quedarían cortas. Para una persona que tiene hambre el sabor de la comida aumenta, pero por favor, un gran pollo asado con salsas de esas que hacen babear a cualquiera, acompañado de papas fritas, ensalada y croquetas de pan hacían que cualquier persona se vuelva muerta de hambre ante tal vista.

En el comedor de invitados (No es el mismo que el comedor real) Hiccup pensó que moriría al oler tan exquisito pollo. Jack , en todos sus años de inmortal, deseo comer con todo su ser y empezo a babear. Rapunzel y Eugene sonrieron con todos los dientes, Eugene había estado viajando y tenia hambre y Rapunzel estuvo tan ocupada con el tema de Jack y Hiccup que se había olvidado de desayunar y ahora, en el almuerzo no iba a desaprovechar.

Después de que todos probaron el primer bocado, con la boca cerrada decían "mmmh" "Esther eres nuestra Diosa" "Te amo mas que lo que amo a mi vida" La verdad Esther se había lucido con su magnifico almuerzo y todos quedaron satisfechos. Luego de la comida fueron hacia el salón del te para continuar su conversación .

- Bien, continuemos con esto - Dijo Hiccup al sentarse en el mullido sillón doble al rededor de las dos de la tarde con Jack a su lado. -¿Como consiguieron sus libretas?

- Mérida ya lo sabe, ella estuvo conmigo, en una reunión de nuestros padres, hace una semana - Rapunzel se sentaba en el sillón doble frente a los chicos con Eugene a su lado y Mérida en uno individual con las piernas sobre el apoya brazos porque feminidad ante todo. Rapunzel comenzó con su historia

**Flashback**

- Hola ¿Tu eres la hija de los reyes escoces que llegaron a nuestro reino hoy? - Pregunto la recién casada de diecinueve años hacia una chica de 16 con el cabello alborotadamente rojo, estaban en el patio del castillo. Ambas se encontraron cuando Rapunzel fue a cepillar el cabello a Maximus y Mérida hacia lo mismo con Angus.

-Si, esa soy yo, Mérida - Dijo presentándose de la manera mas informal posible - Me gusta tu estilo de cabello corto, no es el de una típica princesa.

- El tuyo tampoco - Ambas chicas se reían mientras conversaban. Rapunzel le tomo un cariño muy rápido a Mérida, en una charla de esas, la ex princesa pérdida le contó sobre su aventura y dejo maravillada a la arquera.

- ¿Y no puedes usar mas tus poderes? - Cuestiono la pelirroja

- No, no se como - Decía decepcionadamente la morocha , sus poderes serian muy útiles.

- Que lastima... - Se lamentaba la arquera al no poder la magia tan anhelada para ella, hasta que escucho un ruido que provenía de su espalda directo había ellas. Cargo su arco con una flecha y dio una media vuelta rapidísima y lanzo su flecha antes de que el objeto golpeara contra ellas. La flecha cayo atravesando dos libretas de cuero.

- ¿Que tendrán dentro y por que la lanzaron hacia nosotras? - Cuestiono la morocha. La escocesa saco las dos libretas de la flecha, lo lógico seria que se viera la marca de la flecha y consigo el agujero. Nada. Ni una marca, como si las libretas nunca hubieran sido atravesadas por la flecha

- Que raro... - Mérida tomo la libreta de la flor y el sol, dentro de las cual las hojas estaban completamente vacías. Rapunzel tomo la de la hoja seca el arco y la flecha, sus hojas estaban vacías también.

- Déjame ver Mérida - Rapunzel tomo la libreta de Mérida y automáticamente aparecieron letras de canciones en cada hoja de esta.

- Esta libreta solamente se activa si vos la estas tocando - Mérida dio su propia conclusión. Entonces razono - A ver, déjame a mi la que tenias vos - Rapunzel le dio la libreta a su nueva amiga y la libreta reacciono al instante al toque de la pelirroja. - La mía tiene dibujos ¿La tuya? -

- La mía tiene canciones... - Dijo Rapunzel leyendo con la mente los fragmentos de las canciones mientras Mérida leía su propia libreta.

- Aquí hay imágenes sobre la luna, las estaciones, sobre todo del terreno espiritual...

- ¡No puede ser! - Grito Rapunzel luego de ver que las canciones podían tener poderes - Esto tiene información de como utilizar mis poderes del sol, ademas de las canciones...

- Canta algo - Sugirió Mérida

- Esta bien - Rapunzel tomo una hoja al azar y empezó a cantar. La canción le recordaba a Eugene, ya que a ella no le gustaría cambiar su pasado (Aunque sea horrible) ya que la llevo hacia Eugene ...

**I was born a fool on the run **

_(Naci como una tonta, corriendo)_

**i've broken hearts**

_(Rompí corazones)_

**and lost at love**

_(Y perdí un amor)_

**there's not one thing i would change or undo,**

_(No hay nada que me gustaria cambiar o deshacer)_

**because all my life's been a road to you.**

_(Porque toda mi vida a sido un camino hacia ti)_

Al terminar de cantar se formo un sendero dorado que brillaba Rapunzel y Mérida decidieron seguirlo y se encontraron con Eugene.

**Fin Flashback**

- ¿En quien pensabas al cantar la canción? - Pregunto Jack

- En Eugene, mi esposo_. - _Respondió Rapunzel.

- Al final del camino estaba yo, esta belleza inigualable - Decía Eugene con todo el orgullo posible

- Tranquilo moreno, nadie me gana - Dijo Jack mientras Hiccup se sonrojaba (¿Porque?)

- La mía tiene imágenes que se mueven por unos segundos y me explican sobre mis poderes que aun no conozco y tampoco puedo dominar, también del terreno espiritual ¿Y ustedes? ¿Tienen libretas? - Pregunto Mérida

- Ambos tenemos una única libreta ¿No? - Pregunto Hiccup mirando a su nuevo novio

- Si, tiene frases aunque tienen distintos efectos en cada uno - Respondió Jack - Por ejemplo con una frase puedo ir a una habitación blanca donde se encuentra...

- ¿La luna? - Termino la frase la pelirroja

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Las imágenes me lo muestran, igual que tu historia de como te convertiste en guardián, supongo que es como... ¿Un cuento? si, eso podría ser

Por un momento dejaron de hablar de las libretas y empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa hasta que llego la noche. Durante el transcurso de sus charlas salio el tema de los guardianes, el cabello de Rapunzel, y cuando los dragones y vikingos luchaban entre ellos. No hay que decir que en todos los temas hubo lagrimas, Mérida, en cambio se sentía un poco excluida ya que ella era la única que no había vivido una experiencia extraordinaria y no paraba de reclamarlo con un ''Yo también desearía que me pasara algo así, es injusto''

Entre risas y juegos (Y que cada quince minutos Esther venia a reponer galletas que se consumían como si fuera fuego) los chicos cayeron dormidos, Rapunzel estaba acostada en el sillón y Eugene estaba tirado en el piso con una pierna arriba de la mesa que tenia las galletas, Mérida estaba en la misma posición que estaba anteriormente en su sillón solo que ahora le caía un hilo de baba. Jack estaba flotando en el aire con Hiccup acurrucado en su pecho, Jack mantenía abrazado a Hiccup y se mecía en el aire para darle mas tranquilidad ( A Hiccup que dormía, porque Jack tenia el corazón a mil, hasta que también se rindió ante la arena de Sandy, en el aire)

A Esther ya le parecía raro que no la hayan llamado para mas galletas, así que entro a la sala de estar y los vio a todos dormidos, inmediatamente busco mantas y los tapo a todos ( Con Jack y Hiccup tuvo que saltar arriba de una silla para poder llegar a la altura donde estos dos flotaban)

La mañana llego y la paz de esa habitación en donde todos dormían fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta que era golpeada por Estoico y un mensajero del reino de Rapunzel.

- Nos tenemos que ir Hiccup, Jack - Grito Estoico al entrar. Esto provoco que todos los que dormían se levantaran estrepitosamente, Jack se asusto tanto que cayo con Hiccup, por suerte, debajo de ellos estaba el sillón

- Agh... - Hiccup se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba, todos hacían exactamente lo mismo - ¿Que... Pasa...? - Dijo adormecido el hijo del jefe

- Hubo un problema con Mildew, sus quejas molestan a todo el universo - Informo Estoico

- Princesa Rapunzel, en Lufenzia (Reino de Rapunzel) la reina se ha enfermado y necesitamos de sus poderes, princesa Rapunzel- Dijo el mensajero

- Oh no - respondieron los tres mencionados un poco más despiertos y miraron a Mérida que, con ojos suplicantes de que se quedaran, se tomaba el cabello y lo enrulaba mas de lo que estaba.

-.-.-.

- Nos volveremos a ver ¿Cierto? - Dijo Eugene tomando las valijas de Rapunzel y el subiéndolas al barco que los llevaría de vuelta en esa fría mañana

-¡Claro que si! - Dijo Jack emocionado

- Si quieren pueden venir la semana del 25 de Diciembre para Snoggletog - Sugirió Hiccup

- No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que es Snoggletog ¡Pero allí estaremos! - Dijo Rapunzel.

- ¡Perfecto!- Grito muy emocionada Mérida - Estamos muy cerca de esa fecha, además me verán llegar bien soltera - Todos se rieron y se despidieron en el puerto del reino de Mérida. Se volverían a ver, eso seria lo bueno, esa amistad no quedaría solamente allí. Mérida volvió directamente al bosque a practicar arquería, no quería estar en el castillo. La única razón de estar allí eran sus nuevos amigos, comer y dormir, aunque las dos ultimas si quería, podía cumplirlas en el bosque. Rapunzel se fue muy preocupada a su reino con el asunto de su madre y Eugene sabia que con un poco del canto de su esposa su suegra se recuperaría. Hiccup se subió a su viejo amigo y Jack deicidio ir con ellos en Chimuelo mientras, Estoico iba con Bocon (El cual paso toda la estancia en el reino de Mérida bebiendo alcohol de una manera poco responsable) en el barco.

-.-.-

El viaje de vuelta fue bastante tranquilo, Jack no aguantaba la emoción de presumir su valentía con el asunto de Merida y Hiccup hacia Astrid. Aunque, obviamente tendría que ocultar algunas partes de su relato, porque si no, Astrid tendría un odio incomparable hacia Mérida.

Hiccup también estaba feliz porque las chicas y Eugene vendrían a celebrar Snoggletog con el y Jack. Snoggletog no estaba muy lejos, eso seria emocionante ya que también era el día de su cumpleaños (Aunque Jack no sabia)

- ¡Chicos volvieron! - Grito Astrid cuando los veía descender, Estoico llegaría en unas horas - ¿Como les fue con la loca esa? No te casarás, supongo...

- No, Hiccup no se casara sin mi autorización - Jack cruzo los brazos y se levanto su buso, que dejaba ver su gran cicatriz - Mira esto Astrid, me lo hice protegiendo a Hiccup, palabra de honor ¿recuerdas? ¡¿NO ES GENIAL?! ¡Nunca pensé que tener una cicatriz fuera tan divertido! ahora entiendo a los vikingos.

- No me digas que fue esa loca, porque te juro que ahora mismo me subo a Tormenta y le corto la cabeza con mi hacha - Astrid saco su hacha y estaba 100% dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza a Mérida

- ¿Nunca puedes dejar de hacer problemas? - Inquirió Hiccup

- Nunca - Respondió muy orgulloso Jack

- A Jack lo lastimo un caballo y... - a Hiccup le costaba hablar, ese asunto le dolía mucho...

- ...Y ¡Ahora tengo una fantástica cicatriz! ¿No es genial?- Jack seguía con su sonrisa

- No - respondieron ambos ante la rara actitud de Jack. Astrid noto la preocupación de Hiccup y decidió no preguntar mas por el momento (Aunque ya lo sabia todo)

- Pero no debes odiar a Mérida - Aclaró Jack

- ¿Se llama Mérida esa idiota? - Grito Astrid fingiendo no conocerla.

- No es una idiota, pero si se llama Mérida- Hiccup rodó los ojos

- igual sigo odiando a esa tal Mérida - Era un hecho que a Astrid no le caía bien (Al parecer) - ¿Alguna novedad mas? Por favor, que no sean mas cicatrices.

- Si... Bueno... - Hiccup estaba todo colorado - yo... ¿Recuerdas que estaba de enamorado de alguien? Bueno... Esa persona es...

- Si ya se que es Jack - Astrid suspiro como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo - pero vamos a lo importante... ¿Quien se declaro primero?

- ¿Ya lo sabias? - Pregunto Jack - Lamentablemente fue Hiccup, me gano de mano.

- ¿QUE? ¡Jack confirmaste tu estupidez, ahora tendremos que pagarle a los chicos!

- ¿Que? ¿Apostaron? - Dijeron los dos novios al mismo tiempo

- Upsi... bueno si, apostamos. Nosotras las chicas (Astrid y Brutilda) a que Jack se declaraba y los chicos tuvieron mas confianza en Hiccup

- Que raro... Normalmente los chicos me tienen menos confianza y las chicas mas... Gracias por ser tan buena amiga Astrid eh

- ¿Que quieres que haga? Yo pensé que Jack se declararía primero, oigan chicos los felicito por ser una hermosa pareja, pero vine aquí de contrabando - Astrid empezó a susurrar - En realidad tendría que estar pescando con los chicos. Ese es el motivo de que ellos no estuvieran aquí, debo volver , ustedes vayan a descansar

-Si, ahora nos vamos a ir con Jack a la casa ¿Puedes llevarte a Chimuelo a dar una vuelta? Hace mucho que no sale a dar vueltas de velocidad - Dijo Hiccup

- No tenes que inventar una excusa para quedarte con Jack a solas... Ya me lo llevo a Chimuelo- Astrid les guiño un ojo y se fue en Chimuelo

-¿Que? ¡Astrid! No es una excusa... - Astrid ya se había ido, era inútil discutirle al aire. Hiccup se dio vuelta y vio a Jack con una de sus "Poses sexys de guardián de la diversión'' Hiccup se sonrojo, sabia que ahora que estaban juntos la mejor sesión de besos empenzaria.

-.-.-

- ¡Ganamos la apuesta! No lo puedo creer, siempre perdemos... ¿En serio Hiccup se declaro? - Preguntaba Brutacio a sus amigos.

- Vamos aunque se un pedazo de rama débil, es mi primo. Algo de mi debió haber sacado - Patan inflaba su pecho en señal de orgullo.

- Va contra todas las posibilidades. Yo aposte con los chicos porque me obligaron, pero yo hubiera dicho que iba a ser Jack - Patapez hacia cálculos en su libro.

- ¿Es que el instinto varonil le gana al de las chicas? - le pregunto Brutilda a Astrid

- No, Jack se iba a declarar y tuvo un accidente y Hiccup termino diciéndoselo - Astrid suspiro

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

- Me he estado hablando con Mérida la ex-prometida de Hiccup, ya nos mandábamos cartas antes de que ellos se comprometieran. Cuando ella me lo contó (Lo del casamiento) me suplico que no le dijera a nadie de nuestra amistad y que actuara como si la odiara así no ellos no se casarían. Creo que ahora no importa.

**-.-. En la casa de Hiccup -.-.**

- Agh... Jack... - Hiccup se separaba de Jack lentamente . Separse no sera la palabra ya que sus narices estaban a centímetros de distancia y un hilo de baba los unía de boca a boca - ... Eres demasiado buen besador -

- No lo se... tu eres la primera persona a la que beso... - Jack dejo de besar al vikingo por un momento al ver su cara

-¿No has besado a nadie? Igual que yo... - Hiccup se acerco a Jack y lo empezó a besar, Jack tomo el control de un momento a otro y coloco la espalda de Hiccup en la pared de la casa mientras tomaba su nuca y Hiccup lo tomaba de la cintura hasta que... - ¿Que estas haciendo pervertido? No te veía así...

- Perdóname... No me di cuenta, en serio - Hiccup se disculpaba completamente avergonzado.

- Bueno... de alguna manera me vengare - Jack metió sus manos debajo de la camisa del vikingo y este lanzo un pequeño grito. Las manos del guardian estaban congeladas y cuando toco el abdomen del morocho, lo hizo sentir demasiados escalofrios, no era una mala sensacion. Jack empezó a besar el cuello de Hiccup y este soltó un pequeño, pero audible, gemido. Había encontrado el punto débil de su chico. Jack marco a Hiccup en el cuello, como si Hiccup fuera solo de el. El beso solo paraba cuando no podían respirar, en un momento que los dos se separaron, Jack tomo a Hiccup de los glúteos y lo levanto hasta llevarlo a su habitación. Acostó al mortal en la cama y empezó a besarlo mientras acariciaba las hebras de su cabello. Hiccup estaba en el paraíso, nunca se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida. Besar era exquisito y más si era con Jack.

- Hic - Jack se levanto de donde estaba (Arriba de Hiccup) y cuando vio al ver al menor agitado y con su respiración entrecortada, susurro - Te amo.

- Yo te amo más.

- Yo te amo mucho más, pero si tu lo dices...

* * *

**_Criff: OMAIGA! LO TERMINEEEEEEEEE! Perdon por no poder actualizar :_ Pero me sacaron la computadora por haberme sacado un 1 en Lengua..._**

**_Jack: Eso pasa porque eres una estúpida que no estudio y estuvo escribiendo un fict_**

**_Criff: Cállate idiota y no me digas estúpida ¡Defiendeme Hic!_**

**_Hiccup: No. No tuviste que estar pensado cursiladas con nosotros y tenias que estudiar_**

**_Criff: Putos todos._**

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

**1) Soy muy mala en esto de los besos y pasion y todo lo que quieran, me estoy esforzando.****Queria que este capitulo ya terminara con el tema de dale que dale con la declaracion. Ademas Hiccup y Jack ya eran algo asi como novios (Solo que sin los besitos (? ) **

**2) En los libros, Patán y Hiccup son primos, solo lo agregué por desgano. No influencia en nada.**

**3) MUY LARGO ESTE CAPITULO! Me fui a la re mierda, perdón.**

**4) INTENTARÉ HACER EL MEJOR LEMMON POSIBLE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! (Estoy revelando que hay lemmon beibis)**

**5) La cancion se llama ''Road to you'' de Five for fighting (Saque la cancion de un post JeanxMarco en Tumblr, si leen los comentarios del video en Youtube van a ver que todos llegaron por ese post)**

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeno la cosa es que me esta yendo re super mega mal en el colegio. Nunca en mi vida me fue tan mal :_ La cosa es que mis actualizaciones van a ser un _CACHITÍN_ menos constantes porque me voy a tener que romper la cabeza estudiando, ya estoy escribiendo el proximo capitulo, nos vemossssssssss! Los amo mucho mucho! Amaria un review de ustedes, me hacen el dia.**


End file.
